Through The Eyes of Others
by Eversong
Summary: Most likely a CJ fic, but Charlie needs to make a friend first. There's a new girl in town and together they will work through their relative pain. Once she's ready, will Charlie make the move to bring Joey home?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is something of a potential CJ fic. For the foreseeable future it is a 'C' fic if you like. I wanted Charlie to really come to terms with herself before going back 'there'. I hoped to create a character that would be a comfort to Charlie rather than challenging her full on which is all the poor thing seemed to get in the first place. All comments, complaints and suggestions are welcome, I will post what I can when I can if you want more. This is my first attempt, so apologies if it's a tad short.  
**

**/Eversong**

Nothing left here. Jess sat at the airport with what little she could carry on the plane with her; an iPod given to her by her wife for her 25th birthday engraved with a message of love, and a small black messenger bag with overnight essentials. The rest of her belongings were awaiting her in storage, awaiting her new life. A tear escaped her as she flipped over her iPod to read the message, "All my love, forever".

Three hundred and forty-seven days ago Jess's wife had died aged just twenty-six. Jess had driven her and two friends to town for a drink to catch up for the year. Emily usually called Jess within a couple of hours, needing to go back home to her wife. That night, after three hours Jess had received a phone call from the hospital. Emily had been knocked down in the street by a speeding taxi and there was nothing they could do to save her. She was gone, and in that instant Jess lost everything. That was the first night in seven and a half years she had slept alone, and she still hadn't become used to it.

Now she was picking up the pieces of her life, trying to grasp something to focus on. The last year had been hard, she had tried to keep working for the same company for which both her and her wife had worked for three years, but she couldn't stand being in the office and walking past Emily's desk with someone else sitting there. She was able to do most of her job from home, but that was almost worse, the empty house they had once shared too painful to remain in for any length of time on her own. In the end Jess had volunteered to do the job no one wanted. Jess was a computer engineer, specialising in communication systems. The company outsourced their skills to businesses of all kinds ensuring all aspects of their IT and communication systems were maintained and repaired as and when needed. The job no one wanted was on the other side of the world; Australia. A small town port needed a skilled engineer to help set up and maintain state of the art communications services between the port and the emergency services. Jess looked at her phone, 6am, the flight would be boarding soon. Hating to be late to anything, she gathered her bag, shoved phone and iPod in two pockets and made her way to the gate, She checked a piece of notepaper still in her hand with an address on it, a house she had bought unseen and her home for the foreseeable future; 11 Wavecrest, Summer Bay, Australia.

"Charlie!" Ruby yelled from the kitchen; no answer. Ruby sighed. She thought her sister was getting better. Since Joey had left Charlie seemed to be picking up the pieces in her usual stoic manner. But lately she had seen her slip down hill again. Ruby knew now how strongly Charlie had felt for the woman; most relationships that had lasted much longer had taken her sister less time to get over. Clearly Charlie's usual 'head-in-the-sand' coping mechanism was failing her this time. She just seemed to have found and lost so much so quickly, still so confused about how she felt and it was all unravelling.

Ruby's train of thought was interrupted by her sister's appearance in the kitchen. She handed her a coffee and kissed her on the cheek before running out to school, promising to meet at the diner for lunch.

Jess woke in the alien bed she had slept in. She opened her eyes and lay completely still, almost unblinking. This was it, time to start her new life properly; although she didn't start her new job officially until tomorrow there were a few things she felt she needed to do before-hand. She wondered what the people would be like around the town. Wondered if she would be up to the job. Wondered if the man she was coming in superior to would respect her. Her mind was heavy, but she dragged herself up and to the shower with relative ease.

Stepping out the shower, Jess dried off more quickly than she was used to in this new heat and dressed in dark jeans and a light, short-sleeved jumper. Completing her morning routine, she grabbed her phone and left the house walking towards the bus stop checking the timetable for Yabby Creek.

Charlie arrived at the station and absent mindedly made her way over to the coffee pot, poured a mug and went to her office. She found herself sitting at her desk, surrounded by piles of papers. She let a sound slip from her lips, "Ugh". Thankfully, she wasn't faced with the mountain for long; Watson appeared at the door.

"Senior?" A look from her boss told her it was okay to continue. "There's a domestic in town, McGrath is going down there, but I need to stay for an appointment with a witness. Are you able to go with him?"

"Sure" Charlie responded, trying not to sound overly eager to get out of the office, "I'll be right out."

Jess arrived outside the Yabby Creek police station and took in the sight before her. It looked pokey and informal. She guessed she still felt like a tourist here, nothing was quite what she was used to. She took a breath and headed up to the door and walked in.

"Hi." she said to the female officer behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" Watson responded, a little sharper than Jess had expected. The officer caught herself and smiled as Jess fumbled with her words. She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen she had left it on.

"I wondered if Senior Constable Buckton was here today? I have been told that she probably wants to see me." Watson pondered the woman's words, she didn't have much to go on here. From the accent Watson assumed the woman was English. She had long dark unruly looking hair, was casually dressed and she guessed about the same height and age as Charlie. She couldn't immediately place her as someone Charlie would 'probably want to see.' Jess picked up on the officer's apparent confusion,

"Sorry, I should have explained." She smiled lightly, causing Watson to do the same. "I'm the new engineer for the port." Watson immediately put it together in her mind and allowed her smile to grow further.

"Of course, yes Charlie wants to see you. I think she wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, you're on the list of people to call!"

"I'm not technically starting until tomorrow, I just thought I'd try my luck, get myself sorted."

"Well, if you want to see her today she should be back soon. She's down for the office today but had to go out for a job. If you want to wait?" Jess pondered the offer and Watson studied her thoughtful features. "I can get you a coffee if you want to take a seat?" Watson thought their guest might need a push.

"Thanks." Jess's decision had been made for her and she couldn't very well back out now. She gratefully accepted the mug of coffee handed to her by the officer and took a seat where shown. Watson advised that the Senior Constable shouldn't be long and if she needed anything just to shout over. Jess smiled and Watson went back to her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Jess didn't have to wait at the station long. She heard the door to her left squeak slightly as it opened and two officers walked in and straight over to the constable she now knew as 'Watson'. The male officer walked behind the desk and took what Jess assumed to be forms from a pigeon hole and perched himself on a stool to start writing. The female officer greeted Watson and asked if there was any coffee left.

"Charlie, there's someone here to see you." She stopped and looked over to the figure she had seen on her way in, Jess took this as her queue to stand up.

"Senior Constable Buckton?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Yes." Charlie didn't give more away nor did she provoke the conversation further. A little bemused, and thinking this wasn't a great idea after all, Jess introduced herself properly.

"Hi, my name's Jess Bailey, I'm the -" Charlie cut her off with what seemed to be a smile;

"Engineer" Charlie finished for her. Gathering her mood, Charlie held out her hand to Jess and smiled properly. The two women shook hands and Charlie invited her guest into her office.

Charlie nervously shuffled a few things around to make room for Jess. She apologised, excusing the mess on a high workload and invited Jess to sit opposite her at the desk. Jess took the seat and waited for Charlie to join her.

"I wasn't expecting to be able to get hold of you until tomorrow. I don't think I even have your number yet." Charlie opened with, looking around for evidence of such a thing. Jess watched Charlie, amused. She smiled and simply said,

"Would you like it?" Charlie stopped fussing at her desk and looked at Jess. She was smiling warmly and she instantly relaxed.

"Yes please. I guess it might come in useful." Jess read her mobile number out to Charlie who wrote it down on a nearby piece of paper. Secretly Jess wondered how long it would take for the clearly messy Police officer to lose it. After the task was completed Charlie initiated the conversation again;

"So, is there anything you need from me straight away? What is the project going to involve exactly?" Both women relaxed into their chairs a bit and Jess answered the question.

"My brief for the first month is to get all small vessels kitted out with upgraded sat. phones. All should have a certain standard of radio and backup fitted already but for the purpose of this the local government want to keep the standards the same for all."

"So the local authority is paying for the upgrades?"

"Yes. The whole idea of this is to promote small business fishing and tourism in the area. They want to give them the best chance of focussing on their businesses rather than worrying about keeping up with the technology; although all local businesses have been 'advised' they must sign up to the scheme and abide by the standards that have been set which includes letting me inspect their equipment at any time. Aside from that myself and an off-shore engineer will be available twenty-four seven for any communication issues that arise. The two of us are basically providing technical support for all vessels along this stretch of coast. If the scheme works here there will be more of us starting up in other areas." Charlie considered the answer.

"Have there been many objections?" She thought this might be where she came in so early in the project if Jess hadn't got it off the ground yet.

"Yes and no. Ninety percent of the vessel owners have signed up. I really need to get the rest on board, so to speak. I'm not sure everyone really understands it from the reports my colleague has prepared for me. It is going to be a big change; in the future we'll be linking a communication system with yours and the other emergency services but there's a lot of work to do first. I really just wanted to make sure you knew what the 'plan' was and that you would be able to support us." Charlie's door swung open before she could prepare an answer.

"Senior, you're needed out again, McGrath's getting the car." Watson looked apologetically at both women. Charlie sighed and looked from Watson to Jess.

"I'm sorry but I will have to cut this short." Jess stood up immediately,

"Oh of course, no problem you have a job to do! Perhaps we could arrange something another time?" Charlie mirrored Jess and stood also, she considered asking her to come back tomorrow but by the sounds of it she was going to have a lot on. Before she knew what she was saying she blurted out, "Are you free for lunch?"

"Er, sure I guess so." Jess responded, a little taken aback by the offer but equally as pleased. Rushing out the door, Charlie threw back some instructions to go to a diner for about one o' clock and was gone. Jess looked quizically at Watson, having only been in town a day or so she hadn't quite got her bearings yet. Watson offered up the clarity Jess needed,

"There's a diner just up from the main beach in Summer Bay, It's the only one, you can't miss it." With that she smiled and turned back to her work. Jess, still feeling a bit lost, decided to head back and take a walk around the town she was going to be calling home for some time.

Sitting in the car next to McGrath, Charlie considered her short meeting with the newcomer. She was gorgeous to look at, and had a nice accent, she seemed warm and -. Charlie stopped herself from thinking what she was sure she was about to think, albeit subconsciously. She had been so hurt by everything that had happened with Joey that her mind just wouldn't let her destroy herself like that again. She dismissed the thought as quickly as it had arrived and focussed on the view from the window.

Jess climbed down from the bus and thanked the driver, noting that a new car was a high priority. A while later as she walked along the beach, she was almost giddy at the thought of lunch with the hot police officer. She shook her head, she wasn't used to thoughts like that creeping up on her, not since – her thoughts were cut off by a high pitched squeal coming from behind her. She involuntarily turned around, a few school kids were taking the same route as she was along the beach. One of the girls looked at her apologetically and spoke up,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Xavier here needs to learn that water belongs in the sea and _not_ on Ruby during school hours." The girl's smile broadened as the young man she had referred to as Xavier casually put an arm around her, Ruby shot a quick smile to Xavier and looked back at Jess. Jess figured a response was due,

"Oh no worries, it's nice to see some people around actually, I'm looking for a diner and I have no idea if I've gone too far yet. I was beginning to think I'd walked out of town." Ruby noted the woman's accent.

"Ah, not from around here are you? On your holidays?" Jess gave a nervous laugh,

"Er, no actually I just moved here. I'm meant to be having lunch with the Senior Constable at one and I don't want to be late -" Ruby cut her off immediately,

"You're having lunch with Charlie? I thought I was having lunch with Charlie." To Jess the young girl looked a little hurt, she looked around confused not quite sure what to say to make it better. Thankfully the girl spoke again.

"Sorry, you must think I'm so rude! Charlie is my sister and you can have lunch with her if you like, I can annoy her any time." Ruby grinned widely to show no hard feelings and added, "So, you know who I am, what about you?" Jess mentally prepared a small statement of introduction and ensured she looked around the group as she spoke,

"My name's Jess. I've taken a job here so I'm just getting settled in."

"A job that involves Charlie?" Ruby pressed. Jess was taken aback slightly and answered,

"Sometimes I might need Police support. I'm here to support the ship owners with their new communications systems." At that point the boy Xavier jumped in,

"Ah Hugo mentioned something about this, have you met him yet? He's my brother." Jess thought to herself 'wow, small town' and more openly said,

"Not yet, Charlie was the first. I'm not actually starting up until tomorrow I just thought I'd get started with the authorities today." The group smiled at her, obviously accepting the information given to them,

"Would you like to walk with us to the diner? We're on our way there and, if you're lost?"

"That would be good, thank you. If you don't mind of course?" Ruby smiled,

"Of course not, wouldn't have offered otherwise. Come on let's go you don't want to be late or Charlie might arrest you." Jess looked briefly shocked, then eased as the group laughed at Ruby's joke. She walked along the beach with them for the short distance left to go to the diner.


	3. Chapter 3

The remainder of the walk to what Jess now understood was 'the' diner was pleasant. The group of kids included Jess in their conversation, and in doing so she had gleamed a bit more information about her new home. Upon arrival, Jess took in the sight before her. The building was welcoming and there seemed to be a buzz about the place; a few groups of school kids and various adults were sat around eating and talking. Ruby spotted Charlie at the counter first and yelled over to her.

"Charlie!" Charlie took her coffee from the counter and turned to greet her sister, smiling.

"Hey Rubes. Oh look I know I said we would have lunch today but -" Ruby internally grinned but made sure she showed disappointment on her face, and finished Charlie's sentence for her.

"You got a better offer." Ruby knew she could wind Charlie up for just a little longer before she noticed Jess finishing a conversation with Xavier.

"No, Ruby of course not, something came up at work I need to have a 'meeting' with someone today." Ruby giggled and Charlie wore a confused smile, until she looked up and spotted Jess walking away from the rest of Ruby's friends.

"Oh, did I not tell you? Look who we picked up on the way!" Ruby flashed her most innocent smile to Charlie. Charlie looked at Jess,

"I trust you haven't been traumatised too much by my sister to cancel our lunch?" Charlie spoke, hoping to pay Ruby back a little for her trickery. Ruby flashed a glare at Charlie and Jess looked between the two of them.

"No, no, it was nice to meet them all." She added, "I don't think we have any government secrets to discuss if you wanted to join us Ruby?" Although there didn't seem to be any hard feelings from the girl, Jess wanted to make sure that Ruby wasn't feeling left out.

"Don't be silly, if Charlie is behaving herself with you then I can take a break and hang out with my friends." Ruby wasn't letting this gem go, Charlie was smiling and not snapping at her for joking around. Deciding she had squeezed enough out of it for the time being Ruby hugged her sister goodbye and went to join her friends who had collected what they wanted and were starting to make their way back out of the building. Charlie smiled, a little nervously at Jess and invited her to sit with her at a table while they decided what to order.

"So, let me get this straight." Charlie had spent a few minutes trying to explain who everyone was around town, paying particular attention to those she thought Jess would be meeting soonest. "This Hugo guy is Xavier's brother. Xavier is your sister's boyfriend and they both live with Martha who's Grandad owns the bait shop and has a small boat of his own." Charlie smiled warmly at Jess, she could tell small town life was going to take some getting used to for her.

"It takes some getting used to, but I think everyone in Summer Bay can be linked in fewer than six degrees of separation." Jess pondered Charlie's statement.

"I guess it will. This is going to be a big change for me." Charlie noted a sadness in the other woman's voice, she felt compelled to pursue the matter. Charlie chose her words carefully.

"So, England isn't all quaint villages where everybody knows everybody else then?" She made sure Jess saw her smiling. Jess chuckled and smiled back,

"No, not where I came from anyway. My life was -" she paused not knowing how much to say. She barely knew this woman yet she felt like talking to her was a breath of fresh air. She hadn't felt this comfortable with someone for a long time, "My life was fairly simple actually, for a long time. Then it all changed and now I'm here." She rushed the last sentence not knowing if her companion wanted to hear the sordid details. Charlie could tell Jess was struggling with something. She recalled when she had first arrived in the Bay, and then when Ruby had followed. She hadn't found it easy to make friends. Charlie decided to take a light approach, "Hey, how about we grab a couple of coffees to go? If you have time a walk along the beach is nice about this time of day." Jess considered her options, but didn't want to take too long deciding. Charlie seemed nice, and she was going to have to make the effort to mix with people if she wanted to get on here.

"Yes, that sounds nice. How do you take it?" Charlie felt herself blush slightly at the question. She shook it off and insisted that she would get them instructing Jess to meet her outside.

The two women walked a comfortable distance apart, shoes in one hand and coffee in the other. Charlie asked Jess what compelled her to move to the other side of the world. She hoped her companion would feel she could open up to her.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Jess asked, with a tone of warning that it perhaps wasn't going to be a pleasant story.

"Sure I do. Although I'm not being nosey, you don't have to tell me all your deep dark secrets." They both smiled at each other. Jess decided she might as well try her story on Charlie. She felt safe enough in her company, and decided to just come out with it.

"My wife died just over a year ago. I couldn't stand being anywhere near our home any more and when this job came up I took it." She peered at Charlie out the corner of her eye to pre-empt her reaction.

"How long were you married?" Charlie kept her face neutral, but inside she was reliving her entire ordeal with Joey, how she had been treated and everything she had lost.

"She died a month before we were married a year. In all, I had seven and a half years with her." Jess explained sadly. Charlie felt her own sadness wash over as she thought about the woman she had lost, She threw a weak smile on her face, Jess instantly felt guilty for darkening the mood, not understanding the real reason it hit Charlie so hard.

"I'm sorry, it's not the best story."

"No, no. It's sad that's all. What happened?" Charlie wasn't sure if Jess wanted to expend any further details but felt the need to ask.

"Speeding taxi. The one night a year she ever went out without me. Old friends of hers. Emily wasn't drunk, wasn't at fault in any way. The driver came round the corner too fast and went up the pavement."

"That's awful." Charlie stated, not sure what else to say. Jess made the effort to turn the corners of her lips upwards into something resembling a smile. Charlie saw it was pained, and nothing like the warmth she had felt earlier. "How do you cope with something like that?" Charlie felt her inhibitions falter, she wanted to be of some comfort to her companion.

"Well, probably not the way I did." Jess's smile became more genuine. "I completely lost it. For all the time we were together, I lived for her. Suddenly, when that was gone I had no idea how to function any more. I lived each day waiting for her to tell me what she wanted to do, what she wanted to eat, when she wanted to go to bed, where she wanted to go out; and of course she never did. I realised after some time that I had a life to lead, I felt guilty, I felt abandoned." Both women stood still, Jess stared out to sea. "She would have hated it here, too hot, too many bugs. She liked being at home, in our own little world. I have to keep my life with her separate and special. She was my wife, I was proud to say that. Coming out here couldn't be further from what I had at home, and I think it's going to be good for me." Jess smiled at Charlie, to let her know that she hadn't upset her by asking. Charlie instinctively turned and hugged her companion lightly, and after a moment they broke apart. "Hey look at me, I have finally succeeded in turning a 'business lunch' into a therapy session!" Both women smiled as Jess tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, I'm glad you felt you could tell me. Might go some way to repairing my 'Ice Queen' image." Charlie raised her eyebrows and Jess relaxed a little.

"I guess we all have our deep dark secrets. But, let's talk about something else. You mentioned the town gossip?" Charlie giggled and resigned to telling her new friend all about Colleen Smart, and the best ways to avoid her.


	4. Chapter 4

Returning home from the remainder of her shift, Charlie called out to see if anyone was home. Ruby peeked out of her room and acknowledged her sister's presence, Charlie sighed and contemplated dinner.

"Ruby, have you eaten?"

"No, I thought you'd like to make up for lunch." Ruby appeared before her sister in the kitchen of the home they shared with their friend Leah and her son VJ.

"Fine, it's been a long day and I've lost the will to argue." Charlie tried to smile but couldn't quite make it appear genuine. Ruby noticed her sister was yet again in a solemn mood and resolved that they would have a talk over the meal Charlie was going to buy her.

"Great, you can pay and I'll listen to your problems. That seems like a fair deal to me." Ruby grinned as Charlie excused herself to go and change and freshen up.

At the diner for the second time that day, Charlie and Ruby ordered their meals and found a seat in the corner. To Ruby, Charlie seemed even more distant than usual.

"How was your lunch then? Worth leaving me high and dry for?" Ruby cracked a smile, hoping her sister would reciprocate. Charlie did so, she hated seeing Ruby having to try so hard to cheer her up when really there was nothing she could do. She resolved to try and appear jovial for her sake.

"Yes, thank you. She's really nice actually. I was thinking maybe we could persuade Leah to help us do a barbeque this weekend, let Jess meet everyone?"

"Charlie, are you voluntarily throwing a party?" Ruby donned her best faux-shocked face. Charlie played the game and continued with Ruby's folly.

"Yes Rubes. Maybe you would like to take care of the invites?"

"Oh Charlie, you're too kind!" Both sisters smiled, remembering how nice it was to laugh with each other.

"Seriously though, I think she'll appreciate it." Ruby got the impression Charlie wanted to tell her more and decided to help Charlie out.

"What's her story?" Charlie looked quizzically at her sister. "I mean, yes she seems nice enough, but it's a bit of a long way to go for a new job isn't it?" Charlie panicked, suddenly her head filled again with thoughts of Joey and all the hurt that had been caused. She couldn't organise her thoughts quickly enough before her mouth ran off with the words.

"She's had a tough year, she said she needed to get away from everything back home." Charlie softened, still sharing the pain that had been shared with her earlier, her voice cracked as she spoke, "She lost her wife Ruby." Ruby didn't react straight away. She felt everything at once; sadness, curiosity, but most prominent was an instant worry for her sister's sanity. "Lost as in mis-placed? And wife as in -" Charlie cut her off,

"Lost as in died, and wife as in – you know what I meant." Charlie tried to stare through Ruby. She felt like everyone in the room was looking at her, talking about her. Ruby tried to bring Charlie back to her.

"Seriously, that's awful. Charlie are you okay?"

"I -"

"Charlie, I don't think Joey is coming back." Charlie put herself back in her body.

"What? Ruby, I -" Ruby thought, it was now or never, she couldn't let Charlie destroy herself any more. No matter how hard it was to confront her sister, it had to be done.

"Charlie, you need to talk about this, you need to deal with your feelings. You've bottled it all up for four months now. Joey said she'd be back in three and she isn't. She's not coming home and you need to -" Charlie looked horrified.

"Ruby this isn't about Joey. I'm fine okay."

"Charlie, I can see your head spinning. -"

"Ruby, can we just have our meal and talk about something else please, I can't now." Ruby was desperate for Charlie to let her in. But she felt backed into a corner. If she pushed her too hard it was likely she would shut her out completely. At least this time she had managed to get Joey's name into a conversation without Charlie storming out.

"Fine. But I am here for you Charlie. Please tell me you know that," Charlie felt her heart rip in two for the second time that day. She knew she was hurting Ruby by not talking to her but she just couldn't go there, she couldn't understand why it still hurt so much. Nothing had ever hurt this much.

"I know Ruby, I just can't right now." They looked sadly at each other, both knowing they couldn't help the other in the way they wanted to. They would just have to trust that they had always got through everything together and that would never really change. "Come on, why don't we start thinking about who you're going to invite to our party?" Ruby hoped that this would do Charlie some good and so resolved to help her focus on her plan.

The two sisters finished their meal with pleasant conversation. Ruby decided that she wasn't going to get any further with Charlie tonight. The guest list was looking complete and all they had to do now was check with Leah that she didn't object. It was unlikely that she would, but Charlie would feel better if she knew it was okay. With that thought, Leah wandered over to them offering to collect their empty plates.

"Everything okay girls?" She asked. She knew they would say yes but she loved the positive feedback from her customers. Friends or otherwise. Ruby responded immediately eager to ask Leah her question.

"Yes Leah it was delicious as always, thank you." She paused only to breathe, then continued "How would you fancy coming to a small party on Friday night?" Leah looked between the two girls she now considered good friends, even if Ruby was still a teenager she considered her to be a mature young woman, and she thought perhaps more emotionally stable than her elder sister.

"Oh, I don't think I'm doing anything. Where are we going?"

"Oh, not far. Actually, we were hoping we could have a few people round for a barbeque?" Ruby ventured; Leah considered salads and bread buns, sauces and chips.

"Hey, yeah no problem. I'll help out with the food if you like. Is it a special occasion?" It was Charlie's turn to join in the conversation.

"We have a newcomer in the 'Bay and I thought it would be nice for her to get to know a few people."

"Ah that sounds lovely Charlie. Of course girls no problem, invite who you want and we'll get it all organised." With that Leah walked off to the kitchen smiling, looking forward to being the hostess in a few days time.

"Right Rubes, let's get home and get this underway." They both genuinely smiled and picked themselves up to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews so far, they really do make you write faster don't they :) Don't worry, it may be a few chapters off yet, but Joey will definitely be making a grand appearance (and we all know CJ are meant for each other). Thanks for sticking with us until then, I'll try not to keep you hanging on too long! A fairly long chapter here, couldn't find a better place to stop it so enjoy this while I write another :)  
**

**-Eversong.**

Jess awoke to the shrill sound of her alarm blaring out at the side of her bed. Today she started her job properly, she had no idea what was in store with nothing in particular booked. She rolled out of bed and commenced her usual routine.

On the way out of her two-bed house, she decided to pass by the diner she went to yesterday. The coffee was good and she thought a treat for breakfast was in order to help get the day started on a good note.

Ruby was out the door in good time, she had people to invite to their party later this week. She made it to her boyfriend Xavier's house and informed all the occupants they were welcome to Leah's on Friday. Hugo was finishing his morning coffee in the kitchen and Martha was clearing away the remainder of the family's breakfast dishes.

"Sounds good Rubes, I don't know if I'll have the chance to meet her before Friday. I've got a few dives booked this week already. I'll definitely be there."

"Yes, count me in too." Martha added. "Can I bring anything?" Ruby hadn't considered the food or the drinks, but if she knew Leah the way she thought she did there wouldn't be any shortages.

"Only if you want to, I'm sure we'll have everything under control! Come on Xavs, we don't have all day to hang around." She tugged on her boyfriend's arm and dragged him out the house.

"I think she meant Leah will have everything under control." Martha commented to Hugo before disappearing off in the direction of the bathroom.

A few hours into the morning and Jess's 'good note' was wearing thin.

"I can't let you out with the radio in that state. You called me to fix it and I'm telling you it needs ripping out." Jess was having the first of what she thought would be many arguments of the same ilk.

"You can't stop me going out, it's my boat. What would you know anyway?" Gibsy responded, determined that he knew best and this girl was just delaying him for no reason.

"I am here to support you." Jess responded as calmly as possible but she knew if he kept up much longer she would lose her temper fairly quickly. "I know what I'm doing and I'm telling you if you don't let me replace the radio now it's going to die on you probably when you're out. If you weren't worried about it why did you call to get it looked at?" Jess tried to make sure he knew that it was all his idea and not her fault in the slightest.

"It's just hissing, surely a lose wire or something. Just jiggle it and let me and my crew get out. We're behind as it is now."

"I appreciate that, but you must understand that if I deem your communication equipment unsafe then you have to let me fix it or replace it. I have a spare for you but I'll need to go and get it. And quite frankly I'm not going to make the journey if I don't think you're going to be here when I get back." She breathed and thought to add, 'And it's not 'just a lose wire', the contacts on the box are corroding." Jess was losing patience and didn't know what else to try. She couldn't leave and it was pointless staying. She sighed inwardly.

Having seen and heard most of the fracas between his boss and a woman he hadn't met yet, Aden had called the police. She didn't look like she was going to win the battle any time soon – he understood Gibsy's attitude to women better than anyone – and he didn't particularly want to be out without a working radio, From his position on the boat he could see Charlie walking down the wharf. He had hoped they would send someone else, it didn't seem fair to make Charlie deal with Gibsy after everything that had happened.

"What's the problem here?" Gibsy looked up and growled at the sight of the local Senior Constable. He wondered which nosey busy body had called the police this time. Jess recognised Charlie's voice and gained some hope that the situation was going to improve. Gibsy was the first to speak, determined not to let two women gang up on him.

"This so called engineer," he snarled "is trying to stop me and my crew going out." Jess waited to be spoken to before jumping in. She wanted her opponent to feel like he'd had his say. Charlie turned to Jess and asked her to explain the issue.

"Mr. Gibson called me out to look at the radio. It's hissing." She paused to glance at her foe and gather her resolve. She told herself she was in the right and had nothing to worry about. "The contacts on the box are corroding and I can't allow the boat to go out without installing a replacement, I have a spare one but I'd need to go and get it." Charlie didn't want to see Jess struggling on her first day on the job, especially up against Gibsy. She remembered that she and Jess had discussed the boat owners signing up to the services that the local government were paying Jess to provide.

"Has Irene told you the conditions of the contract she signed for this service?" Charlie asked confidently,

"What's that got to do with anything? I want to take my crew out before the end of the day if possible.

"It's got to do with the fact that you're getting new equipment bought and paid for as long as you comply with some simple conditions. Allowing either of the engineers onto your vessel with reasonable requests is one of them. I'm afraid you're going to have to stay on land a little longer while your equipment gets fixed." Jess was impressed, Charlie had clearly looked into this a little further since their meeting, and she was glad she had. It was becoming apparent from the look on Gibsy's face that he knew he had lost this one.

"Right, Aden, Riley, go and take an early break. Guess we're grounded for however long this takes." Gibsy growled some more and wandered off into the nearby sheds. Jess turned to Charlie,

"Thanks. I didn't think that was going to go in my favour." Charlie smiled at her warmly,

"Hey, it's all part of the plan right? I did some research on the project after we spoke yesterday, it looks like a really good initiative. I've made sure all the officers are familiar with it so we can support you. I'm sorry to say Gibsy won't be the only one with that attitude." Jess nodded in agreement. She had been prepared for this, but she at least had expected to be able to do her job. "So how long will it take you to sort this out?" Charlie asked, in case she was still needed.

"Well, I need to go back to my place to pick up a spare. My living room looks like an electrical warehouse at the moment. I wanted one of these sheds but they're all full for the time being. Charlie chuckled at the thought of what Jess's house looked like.

"How far is home then?" Charlie probed, interested to glean some more details.

"About a twenty minute walk there, and a thirty minute walk back if you include the uphill stretch and the carrying of a radio."

"Want a lift?" Charlie offered.

"Do you have time? I'm sure you have more important things to do than be a taxi service."

"Hey, if it's only that long to walk we'll be there in no time in the car." Jess considered the offer, it would be prudent to accept, even if to get out of Gibsy's hair as soon as possible.

"Well, if you can spare the time, it would help."

"That's settled then, the car's just up here." Charlie pointed up the small incline and the two women made their way over.

"I promise I won't make a habit of this. Buying a car is very high on my list of priorities!" Jess explained, not wanting Charlie to think she was taking advantage. Charlie grinned and invited Jess to climb into her car.

"So, where to?" Charlie started the engine and Jess gave the best directions she could.

Upon arriving, Charlie followed Jess to the front door as her companion went in to gather what she needed.

"You can come in if you like, just excuse the mess!" Charlie didn't need telling twice, she quickly crossed the threshold and walked straight into the living room. Jess was right, there were boxes and wires everywhere, Charlie was extra careful with her footing, not wanting to step on anything expensive or break any limbs.

"Okay, found it." Jess shot a smile at Charlie and carried a brown box over.

"You weren't wrong about this place were you." Charlie smiled to ensure Jess didn't think she was being critical.

"I know, I really need to sort it out. It's on that never-ending list!" The two women exited Jess's house and climbed back into Charlie's car.

"Oh, by the way Ruby and I are having a barbeque on Friday. I thought, if you were free, it would be a good way to get to know a few people." Charlie focussed on the road and Jess sneaked a look over at her. She was gorgeous, there a was no denying it; she even felt comfortable with her. Jess dismissed the thought as soon as it had arrived, figuring that was not somewhere she should really be going. Instead she responded to Charlie's invitation with acceptance and stated that she would look forward to it; after that it didn't take them long to arrive back at the wharf. Jess collected her equipment and spoke to Charlie through the open window.

"Thanks a lot for that, I really appreciate it. I can get on with this and get Gibsy out before he gets any madder." Jess shot Charlie a cheeky grin and Charlie readily reciprocated.

"You're welcome, and if you need someone to go car shopping with I'd be happy to lend a hand." Jess contemplated the offer.

"If you're serious, I'd take you up on that. I really don't get on well with buses." Charlie wasn't sure if she was serious or not, but she found herself oddly pleased at the prospect of spending a few more hours with her new friend.

"Okay, when would you like to go?"

"Er, well your schedule is probably more fixed than mine, so whenever you're free is fine by me."

"How about after lunch?" Jess was taken aback at Charlie's eagerness, maybe she didn't like being taxi after all.

"Today?"

"Sure, I'm off this afternoon and back in this evening. If you want to get yourself sorted I can spare you a few hours." She smiled broadly. Jess wasn't quite sure how to take Charlie's generosity. She appreciated the offer but she was still painfully aware that they really didn't know each other that well. In order to rectify the situation she made a compromise;

"Okay, how about we have lunch first then, let me pre re-pay you?" Charlie chuckled at the woman's choice of words but gladly accepted the offer.

"Sounds good. I'll pick you up if you like, call me when you're ready." Jess realised she didn't have Charlie's number.

"Can't." Charlie looked at her, puzzled. "I'd have to ask you for your number first. You have mine and you haven't called me yet." Jess pouted and Charlie blushed. Mentally chastising herself for flirting Jess looked away briefly, hoping she hadn't completely freaked the police officer out.

"Here, give me your phone." To her surprise, Jess found herself handing her phone over to a smiling Charlie to let her put her number in.

"Thanks. I'll call you later then." The pair said their good-byes and went their separate ways. Neither sure what to think about the conversation that had just passed between them.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie was aware that lunchtime was quickly approaching. She thought it would be nice to get some food from the diner and take Jess down the beach before they went into the outskirts of town, Checking the time and gathering her belongings, Charlie exited the station and made the journey to the diner.

Leah and Colleen were in the middle of bickering over something when Charlie entered. Colleen spotted her first and rushed over to serve her favourite law enforcement officer.

"Senior Constable Buckton, what can I get you today? You're earlier than usual." She was clearly fishing for information about her routine, Charlie chose to answer the former part of the question and ignore the latter entirely.

"Can you do me a few salad items, a couple of sandwiches. Oh and a bottle of that nice juice." Charlie smiled thinly at Colleen, hoping to appear grateful but at the same time discourage her from asking her any more questions.

"No coffee today Senior Constable?"

"No, thank you Colleen." Charlie expected her plan wasn't working too well. Thankfully, her house mate Leah had finished what she was doing and had caught Charlie's attention.

"Hi Charlie!" Charlie broadened her smile for her friend, Colleen tittered under her breath and went off to fetch Charlie's order. Leah questioned the large lunch.

"Going anywhere nice?" She worried about Charlie these days, since Joey left she had been more distant than she ever had. Today she seemed a little brighter and she wanted to confirm her suspicions that Charlie might have found a friend to talk to.

"Just taking Jess car shopping, I had to rescue her from Gibsy this morning." Leah took in the double meaning of Charlie's statement and hoped she had dealt with that situation okay,

"Oh dear, being his usual ignorant self was he?"

"You could say that, hopefully he won't be so belligerent in future. Although I suspect that is more wishful thinking." The two house mates stopped short their conversation as Colleen brought Charlie what she had ordered. Charlie paid, thanked them both and made her way out the diner.

Charlie had only just got to her car to put contents of her order down when her phone rang.

"Hi." she said, answering cheerily.

"Hey, long time no speak." Jess retorted down the line, the off-hand joke causing Charlie to smile.

"Are you about ready? I have lunch with me, I thought we could eat on the beach then I'll drive us into town." Jess smiled, she wasn't used to people thinking about her, and she felt silly being touched by such a simple gesture.

"That sounds great. I'm walking away from the wharf as we speak, I won't be long."

"Great, I'll see you in a few then." They said good-byes and hung up. Charlie looked out to sea while she waited for her companion, She thought of Joey. She missed her terribly and she felt so angry, Angry at herself for screwing everything up and angry at Joey for leaving. She remembered her touch and how perfect it felt, in the same breath she remembered the arguments with Ruby and the torture of being accused of taking advantage of the woman she loved. All she wanted to do was crawl into Joey's arms and let the last four months disappear. When Joey hadn't come back after the three months she said, Charlie had feared the worst. Her head filled with worry of her Joey being lost at sea somewhere, or no longer on this Earth. When she realised there had been no reports of such incidents, she was just angry that Joey simply hadn't returned, that she had so little faith in their relationship after Charlie broke it that it wasn't worth coming home.

"Why couldn't you just come home?" Charlie let the words escape her lips, hoping they would carry towards wherever Joey was.

"What? Who?" Lost in her reverie, Charlie hadn't heard Jess approach.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself." Charlie flushed and looked down. Jess just smiled and retorted,

"Don't blame you, some of the best conversations I have are with myself. Sometimes it's the only sensible conversation one can get." Charlie relaxed and giggled, yet again she felt at ease in Jess's company. "Shall we?" Jess pointed at the food and Charlie picked it up and gratefully walked down to the beach with her.

"So, who were you really talking to?" Jess asked Charlie as they tucked into their lunch.

"What?"

"You don't have to tell me of course, I wouldn't want to appear nosey." Jess explained, mirroring what Charlie had said to her a few days earlier, when they were discussing Jess's past. Charlie sighed. She admitted to herself she was hurting so much over Joey, she couldn't talk to Ruby or Leah, they never seemed to grasp the situation fully. Ruby was always so positive, too positive thought Charlie that she couldn't really help her – when Joey didn't turn up after three months, positive had sort of left the building as far as Charlie was concerned. Of course Charlie appreciated her sister being there for her, but it just wasn't working. In a rare moment of loss of resolve, Charlie started to explain, but faltered over her words.

"I, Joey." She sighed, why was it so hard?

"Joey? Who's Joey?"

"My -" Charlie failed again, she was trying really hard but she wasn't getting anywhere. Jess recognised Charlie's need to tell her something, she turned to face her properly and took one of her hands.

"What is it Charlie? Come on, I told you my 'deep dark secret', you can trust me with yours." Jess tried to offer her support as best she could, although she knew Charlie had no real reason to trust her. So far she had been the supportive one of the pair,

"When did you realise you were...?" Charlie mentally slapped herself, she still couldn't say it. If she could just conquer this, she could find a way...

"..A foreigner?" Jess continued for her, trying to lighten the mood for Charlie. She had a pretty good idea what Charlie wanted to say, but thought she needed to find the way herself. Charlie managed a giggle and threw a playful look at her companion.

"No. I mean. Oh this is useless I can't even say it." Jess resolved that Charlie needed a lot more help.

"A raving queer?" she said, hoping that would remove any tension from the conversation. Jess's effort seemed to work as Charlie smiled again and looked at her properly.

"Well, I wouldn't have said it like that; but yes."

"Well if we waited for you, it wasn't going to get said at all."

"I'm sorry, it's just. God I'm awful at this." Jess tried a less tactful approach. If Charlie figured she already knew where this was going it might be easier for her.

"So where is this Joey then? She stole your heart and ran away?" Charlie stared into Jess. She was making this so easy for her to talk about, without actually having to talk about it. Maybe this would work, she thought.

"On a boat. Maybe."

"You don't know then."

"No. She didn't come home."

"Why did she leave?"

"I hurt her."

"And so, what, you talked about it and she decided you weren't worth sticking around for?"

"Not really, she just left."

"So, you're here, she's on a boat. Maybe. And neither of you know how the other one's feeling?"

"Pretty much." Charlie sighed heavily. It felt good to share her story, even if it was piecemeal, it was a start. Still not a fan of facing a painful situation head on, Charlie began to embrace the idea that she was talking about Joey and so far the other party hadn't yelled at her yet for acting like an idiot. It was reassuring and gave Charlie a little confidence to continue. "I cheated on her."

"Ouch." Jess didn't say anything more than that, hoping Charlie would elaborate.

"This is where you start yelling at me and telling me what a stupid thing I did." Charlie looked directly at Jess and braced herself.

"Why would I yell?

"Everybody else does. Ruby, Joey." Jess chuckled,

"That's two people."

"Okay, everyone that matters yells." They sat in silence for a few moments, Charlie's inner turmoil threatening to overwhelm her.

"Well, I won't yell. Whatever happened between you and Joey is of no consequence to me. I am entirely impartial." Jess grinned and took a mouthful of food, indicating to Charlie it was her turn to continue.

"I guess I deserved most of the yelling to be honest." Charlie decided to spill the lot, maybe Jess could help her make sense of it. "Joey and I got together after something really bad happened to her. I denied I had any feelings for her for so long, I tore her apart I know I did. When I couldn't be without her any more I told her I loved her and we became a couple. Ruby was wierded out, although she came round in the end, Joey's brother had me investigated for seducing a victim of a crime and then I had to go and prove I wasn't gay by sleeping with Hugo. I lied to Joey, she found out, she left." Charlie paused to breathe. "That's pretty much it, I was – I was too selfish to put up with the gossip or to risk my job. I was so scared of being labelled and, everything was just too much and I drove Joey away."

"So, you expected her back a month ago and -"

"And she didn't come. I waited at the wharf for the whole day, just watching the boats go in and out to sea. Joey didn't walk off any of them."

"So, you're in limbo a bit I guess. Can you contact her?"

"I don't know. I haven't tried. Surely if she wanted to see me she'd be here." Charlie stated rather than asked the question.

"Maybe, maybe not. What if she thinks you don't want to see her? What if she's thinking exactly what you are?"

"I always just assumed she'd come home." Charlie sighed and the two friends finished their meal I silence.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the previous day's excursion had gone to plan. Jess had a new car – well second hand but it was new to her - and Charlie wasn't feeling as isolated as she had been. Feeling the urge to give her new ride a thorough road test, Jess decided to take an hour or so out of the morning to explore. She reasoned that it would be work related as she really should get to know the area, Jess also took the opportunity to move some of the boxes out from her living room into the boot of the car; standing in the room now she realised she could see a little carpet and was pleased with her handiwork for the time being. Smiling to herself, she locked up and climbed into the vehicle.

Jess had only driven so far down the road when she saw Ruby walking towards her direction in her uniform. She waved and gestured for Jess to pull over; she did so and wound the window down so they could speak.

"Hey Ruby." Jess smiled at the younger girl.

"Hey, I was hoping to see you around today." Ruby explained.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, whatever you said to Charlie; I swear she maintained a good mood for at least an hour yesterday!" Both girls chuckled at the comment, then Ruby became more serious. "She won't talk to me, and I just wanted to say thanks, she obviously trusts you and she needs that now." Jess suddenly felt guilty again that she might have put Ruby out where Charlie was concerned.

"Hey, I don't think it's a won't thing." Jess paused, considering Ruby probably needed to get to school, "Would you like a lift in my shiny new car and we can talk on the way?" Ruby jumped at the chance not to have to walk.

"Yeah sure. Are you not going the other way though?"

"No, not really, I'm just wandering. Get in." Jess unlocked the passenger door allowing Ruby to clamber into the seat.

"I'm not angry that Charlie is talking to you, you know. I'm just glad she's talking to someone!" As if reading Jess's mind Ruby tried to ease her concern. Jess smiled at her passenger, glad she hadn't offended her too much. "I mean, I wish she would talk to me, we're usually so close, but I guess-" Ruby paused and stared out the front window, "It's about Joey isn't it? I think she still loves her." Jess couldn't help but feel for the younger girl, she clearly loved her sister very much and maybe, after what Charlie had told her yesterday, felt a bit guilty herself for not being as supportive as her sister needed her to be.

"I think she does. But she doesn't have the ability to deal with everything she's feeling. Until she can find the courage to say out loud that she's in love with Joey she knows deep down it's never going to work. All Charlie has experienced has been bitterness and confrontation, she's had no real positive reinforcement that loving this girl is a good thing." As they arrived at the school gates, Jess pulled up and stopped the engine. Ruby shifted to face Jess,

"Will you look out for her? I know it's a lot to ask, you just got here and you need to start your own life, and Charlie told me the whole mess of crap you have to deal with. It's just I haven't seen Charlie genuinely comfortable in her own skin for -"

"Ruby, I will. I know I haven't known her long but I feel a bond with her. And to be honest, I like the both of you very much."

"Thank you." Ruby smiled so genuinely and reached over to hug Jess. "Ok, I better get myself in there, but I'll definitely see you tomorrow night?"

"Of course, I never waste an opportunity for someone else to feed me." Both grinned and said good-bye. Ruby waved Jess off as she restarted the car and drove off down the road.

The next morning with a day off work Charlie stood in the diner with Leah discussing the food for their party.

"I really appreciate this Leah."

"Oh don't be silly Charlie, you know I enjoy it!" To emphasise her comment, Leah smiled at Charlie and patted her on the arm. "I hope it's not out of turn Charlie but, you seem better today." Charlie wanted to be offended that anyone had thought she hadn't been okay but instead she nodded.

"I had a long talk with Jess yesterday. She helped me with some things. I know I haven't been the best company lately." As she felt up to it, Charlie decided an apology might be in order.

"Hey, you've had a lot on. No one's angry with you, we're just worried." Charlie gave a small nod, and Leah took that as a sign that it was time to change the subject, picking up her handwritten list from the counter she offered it to Charlie, "Do you think this will be enough? I know you let Ruby do the invites." Charlie looked at the rather long list of items and both women laughed as they understood that Ruby may not have limited herself with the amount of people coming to their house that evening.

"Charlie!" Ruby yelled, from what Charlie could only assume was her bedroom and not her sister's. She resigned that she would be required in person and didn't feel like pointlessly shouting half a conversation.

"Yes, Ruby?" Charlie correctly appeared at her bedroom door and surveyed Ruby frolicking in her wardrobe. There were clothes and shoes everywhere and Charlie was sure none of them belonged to her sister.

"Shoes." Ruby was wearing her own pair of jeans – Charlie was thankful she still had some clothes that her sister couldn't get into, Ruby was far too short to steal those from her – and a white top that definitely belonged to Charlie. Now she appeared to want shoes as well.

"Yes, you put them on your feet." Charlie kept a straight face as Ruby sent her an amazing glare.

"Charlie, you have lots of shoes that would go with this outfit, where have you put them?"

"Have you looked in your own room?"

"Duh, I don't have anything that will go with this do I? You have all the best pairs."

"I meant, have you looked in your own room in case they're still there after the last time you borrowed whatever it is you're looking for?" Ruby looked thoughtful.

"You know, I'm sure I put them back in here. I guess I'll have a look in my wardrobe. I've got all your stuff out an I can't find them. Thanks Charlz." With that Ruby skipped off and Charlie began re-stocking her now empty wardrobe.

"Okay, I think every thing's ready." Leah stated proudly as she surveyed her spread of food. Charlie was stood in the door frame and smiled as she looked at Leah and her army of food. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. Charlie stepped past Leah, allowing her to bask for a short while longer, and made her way to the door. Opening she found Jess beaming at her, case of beer in one hand and flowers in the other.

"Wow, they're beautiful!" Charlie exclaimed. Jess lifted the case of beer a little higher.

"I know, look how the light glints off the bottles. Magical." She grinned at Charlie who stepped aside and let her in. "And these, are for whoever deserves them the most." Jess gestured with the flowers and looked at Leah, apron around her waist and tea towel in hand, 'Whom I suspect is Leah?" Leah averted her attention away from her food and gasped at the flowers Jess had brought.

"Oh aren't they lovely!" She exclaimed, "Thank you." Leah beamed at Jess.

"Emily's aunt always used to bring flowers whenever she went visiting. I guess I'm keeping the tradition and adding alcoholic beverages to the fray." Charlie smiled at Jess's bravery, not only to talk about the person she had lost so brightly, but also to put herself in the social firing line.

"Who is Emily?" Of course, Charlie hadn't told Leah much at all about Jess. She wanted to step in and help but as Jess started speaking she realised she didn't need to. Jess was the epitome of calm and honesty.

"Emily was my wife. She died last year." Leah looked utterly saddened and Jess attempted to cheer the situation again; she didn't enjoy darkening the mood. Charlie phased out from the room into her own thoughts, she had struggled being open about her brief relationship with Joey and she was in awe of Jess's ability to treat it as 'normal'. She looked at Leah who hadn't batted an eyelid. She thought about Ruby's reaction and realised that Ruby had never actually been upset about Charlie loving Joey once she had realised the seriousness of their feelings; she had just been upset that her sister hadn't thought it through. Charlie suddenly realised that the person most bothered about her being 'gay' was Charlie. Even her colleagues had been supportive. She mentally slapped herself for not realising that before. True to form, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind and went over to join her friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year to all!**

**Apologies for the delay with the updating. My Christmas workload was a lot higher than usual (i.e. I had to do some) and the pile hasn't gotten much smaller. Hopefully my schedule will go back to normal now and updates will continue as planned. For those of you desperate to see Joey, I promise it won't be long!!**

**Thank you for reviewing and sticking with me :)**

**/Eversong  
**

The evening was going well as far as Charlie was concerned. Jess had met a lot of the people she had hoped she would and Leah had definitely done enough food. Finishing a conversation with Martha and Rachel, she scanned the room for Jess to see who she was talking to and hoped she didn't need rescuing from anyone – thinking mostly about Colleen. She found her talking to Hugo and Alf in one corner.

"Hey you, everything okay?" Charlie beamed at Jess.

"Yeah great thanks, just sorting out a meeting with Hugo here."

"Hugo, she's not meant to be working can't you do that another time?" Hugo opened his mouth not sure what to say to defend himself, but Jess beat him to it.

"It's okay Charlie, I don't mind. Let's call it 'networking'." Charlie looked between the two of them, feeling a little embarrassed after she had told Jess her history with Hugo but comforted by Alf's presence. Jess added to placate Charlie further, "I'm technically on-call twenty-four seven anyway so in comparison to what I could be doing arranging a meeting it fine with me." She smiled at Charlie, hoping that she would let it rest at that. She had noticed the way Charlie had looked between the two of them and she hoped to convey with her look that it was okay and that she wasn't judging her, As if to re-iterate her 'on-call' job description Jess's phone rang. She looked at the screen and it flashed up that her colleague Andrew was calling. "Speaking of, can you excuse me I need to take this." She looked apologetically at Charlie, who gently touched her arm as she walked off towards the back of the house to take the call.

Ruby watched the interaction between her sister and her new friend. She followed Jess from a distance and allowed her to finish her call before walking out of the back door to join her.

"Hey Ruby." Jess smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hey." Ruby looked a little solemn, Jess altered her facial expression to a more quizzical one, Taking her queue to continue Ruby spoke again. "Is Charlie flirting with you?" Taken aback by the question Jess stared a little open mouthed long enough for Ruby to elaborate. "It's okay if she is, I just thought, you know, Joey." Jess found her words.

"She loves Joey. Even if she is flirting a little bit. Maybe I am too. But it doesn't mean anything, trust me. If anything it's a sign that Charlie is testing out her feelings. If she's comfortable doing that then maybe she's started to figure herself out." Ruby looked thoughtful at what Jess had said. "And trust me, there's no way either of us could go there! She has Joey, I have my dead wife -" Jess tried to be flippant but the words caught in her throat.

"Hey, I'm sorry are you okay?" It was Jess's turn for honesty.

"No. I've tried so hard to make it better. I've come out of hibernation, I've made friends, I've got a more demanding job to focus on. I just can't let go of her. I miss her so much." Ruby grabbed hold of her friend and hugged her tightly. Still holding Jess she spoke into her.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to accuse you of -"

"It's okay, I am trying not to drag everyone else down with me. You never knew her, it's not fair. I just -" Having no words left Jess pulled away from Ruby. "I'm okay, really."

"I don't believe you." Ruby responded just before Charlie came to find the two of them.

"Hey, Ruby isn't holding you hostage is she?" Jess smiled and looked in Charlie's direction.

"No, no. Younger Buckton and I were just partaking in a little conversation." Ruby giggled at Jess but was painfully aware of what they had been talking about.

"Was the work thing important?" Jess looked at her phone still in her hand.

"Nope, just Andrew back from the hospital." Both girls looked at her. "Oh nothing like that, he thought his wife went into labour earlier. It turned out not to be so just letting me know he's around again. So, is there anyone interesting at this party or am I stuck with only the two of you for company this evening?" Both Ruby and Charlie playfully hit one of Jess's arms each and they all made their way back inside the house. Ruby keeping a close eye on her sister, while she hoped Jess was right she was terrified Charlie was going to hurt more people if she didn't sort herself out soon,

With the evening drawing to a close, Jess was left talking to Tony, Alf and Hugo as everyone started to say thank you and make their way home. Ruby noticed the group on the couch and decided to shift them as politely as she could.

"Right boys, party's over. Unless you're wielding a broom or a cloth it's time to go."

"Ah sorry Rubes, didn't see the time." Tony apologised. "We'll be off then, thanks again and it was lovely to meet you Jess." The others muttered much the same and thanked Leah and Charlie as they made their way out the house. Jess rose with them and offered to help clean up.

"Thanks but I think we're okay here; no one was particularly unruly." Leah responded. Charlie looked at Leah and felt a pinch of anger that she had given Jess an excuse to leave. She caught herself before the thought could take form and carried on disposing of empty cans.

"In that case I might get off then, I better get some sleep in case Andrew's misses goes into labour for real this time!" Charlie walked with Jess over to the door to see her out,

"Are you working all day tomorrow?" Charlie asked, though not sure why.

"Pretty much, got a couple of jobs booked for the morning and I said I'd see Hugo after lunch. I'm going to be working a lot these next few weeks." Charlie looked disappointed and responded,

"Well, let me know if you have time for lunch one day, and I'll come and find you." Both women smiled and Jess nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight Leah, goodnight Ruby!" Jess shouted and received responses from beyond the kitchen.

"Goodnight Charlie." Jess said and leant forward to kiss Charlie on the cheek. Charlie blushed slightly as she waved at Jess walking down the path and out of sight,


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, a promise is a promise. I was going to upload something yesterday but I couldn't leave you on the next two chapters, so I've done you a third as well...And these are the last three Joey-less chapters! Beanie-girl is coming home.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, they are wonderful to read and most constructive.**

**/Eversong  
**

Dressed in her pyjamas Charlie made her way through to the kitchen, intent on making a hot chocolate to help her sleep. She found Ruby on her arrival already preparing two cups.

"Hey Charlz. Thought you'd like one of these." Ruby finished stirring the beverages and handed one to her sister as they both sat at the table.

"Thanks. I think I need it." Ruby listened to Charlie's drawn out sigh and felt her heart strings tug for her sister.

"How are you feeling Charlie?" Ruby looked into Charlie's eyes and hoped for an honest answer, Charlie couldn't fail to give her one.

"Awful. I feel awful Ruby and I don't know if I can feel like this any more." Heartbroken for her sister but pleased she seemed to want to talk now, Ruby encouraged the conversation further. "I'm so scared Rubes, I just can't bury these feelings any more. I -" It's now or never Charlie told herself. Tell Ruby and the world can carry on turning. "I think I'm gay Ruby. And I'm terrified." Ruby looked into Charlie's swollen eyes, full of worry and regret. She couldn't think of anything to say so she stood up and grabbed her sister into a hug. Instantly on the contact Charlie bawled tears of relief and fear and loss. Everything she was feeling she poured into her confidant. Ruby held her for as long as Charlie cried, she knew if she let go Charlie would think she was being rejected, and she desperately wanted Charlie to feel nothing but love from her. When the tears stopped, Charlie pulled away and looked into they eyes of the younger girl. She searched for anger or hurt or revulsion but couldn't find it. She smiled and Ruby returned to her seat.

"Wow Charlie, I am so proud of you." Ruby beamed to further convey that she had no negative feelings toward the older girl.

"I can't believe I just said that."

"But you did. You managed it. You actually told someone how you feel!" Ruby over exaggerated a little to try to keep a lightness to the situation, hoping it would keep Charlie level. Charlie laughed and buried her face in her hands. Ruby immediately thought the worst.

"Charlie?"

"I can't believe I just said that." Charlie lifted her head and smiled again at her sister. Relief flooded through her, for those last few minutes she felt freer than she ever had.

"So, er, what now?" Ruby wanted to know if Charlie had any idea where this was taking her.

"Now?" Charlie hadn't thought past that moment.

"Yes Charlie, what next. You just came out to me, you said you were gay. Are you going to embrace this or are you going to hide from it?"

"I guess I have to work with it." Charlie shrugged.

"Work with it? Charlie you haven't got a condition. These are your feelings and they're going to affect the rest of your life. Are you going to be able to work through your fears and actually share your life with someone? Or-"

"Or am I going to live miserably like I am now?" Ruby nodded. "I don't know Rubes. I want to be happy I really do. I want to have that connection with someone who I love completely. The only person I've felt that with so far is -"

"Joey?"

"Yeah, Joey." Charlie savoured the name on her lips.

"And does it have to be Joey?" Charlie threw her sister a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Joey isn't here and I don't think you know where she is. Are you still holding out for her to come home? Is she the one?" Charlie pondered her options briefly. In all truth she didn't know where Joey was, and she didn't know if she did return if she would even look at Charlie. The thought of Joey walking away from her again churned knots in her stomach. Charlie sighed.

"I'm really tired. I think I need to go to sleep." Charlie finished her drink and raised herself up. "Don't worry Rubes, I'm not running away from it, I'm just too exhausted right now. Thank you so much for being here for me." Both girls smiled at each other and they hugged one last time before Charlie made her way off to her room.

In her bed, Charlie felt herself suffocating under the weight of her thoughts. It had felt so good to feel strong enough to tell Ruby how she felt. But now she didn't know where to turn her thoughts. She thought of Joey, how their relationship had been left. Was it really over for good or was there a chance for them? Could she find her? She thought about Jess. Jess was here, she had been a strong friend and had provided nothing but support and encouraged Charlie's bravery. Charlie considered her feelings for Jess. She realised in that instant that she missed her. She hadn't wanted her to leave tonight. But did that mean she had 'feelings' for her? Charlie groaned. She had spent her whole life burying her feelings, and now she realised why. Trying to work them out was hard work, and Charlie didn't have the energy for any more tonight. She settled down to sleep and hoped her dreams would help her make sense of the day she had just had.

Ruby lay awake turning over the conversation she had just had with her sister. Charlie said she was gay. Or at least, she thought she did. She considered how much courage she must have had to say it out loud, and reasoned that her talks with Jess had most likely helped her work out her feelings. Ruby was concerned that Charlie might latch-on to Jess now, after all she had got her this far. Ruby knew that Jess was trying to be a support for Charlie and sincerely hoped that Jess was correct in noting that Charlie was just testing her feelings. Ruby wondered how much consideration Charlie had shown to Jess's problems since Charlie had started running with hers. Deciding that sleep would be the best course of action considering tomorrow was likely going to be a long day, Ruby turned over and tried to empty her mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlie awoke the next morning, with a void of dread surrounding her. She recalled the night before, telling Ruby she was gay. Charlie swallowed hard and sat up, looking around her room she felt isolated and lost. She wanted to take it all back, to hide and pretend this wasn't who she was. Charlie chastised herself, she had to stop behaving like this. She had to accept who she was; she so desperately wanted the pain of it all to stop, she wanted to be relaxed and happy. She needed to see Jess. Charlie rushed to the shower before Ruby could beat her to it, and got ready quickly. Clearing out the house in record time she drove her car down towards the wharf. Jess had said she had some jobs on this morning so she hoped to catch her there.

Sure enough, when Charlie arrived Jess was on a boat looking slightly green.

"Hey!" she called. Jess looked in Charlie's direction and waved and smiled.

"Hey back!" Charlie walked over over to the edge of the Jetty and checked if she could see anyone else around.

"Are you on your own?"

"Yeah, the crew are taking a long breakfast while I fit this." Jess held up a contraption of some description that Charlie had no idea what it was.

"I won't ask." Both women grinned. "I know you said you had a lot on this week, but I er-" Charlie faltered, needing Jess's support but not wanting to take advantage.

"What is it Charlie?" Jess could see her friend was yet again struggling with something

"I um-" Charlie chuckled at herself, "I came out last night. To Ruby. I said I was gay." Jess put the 'contraption' down on the deck and climbed off the boat. She looked at Charlie in her uniform shaking like a terrified child.

"Charlie, are you okay? You look like I feel on that boat!" Charlie's subconscious took advantage of the opportunity to change the subject.

"You get sea-sick don't you!" She chuckled at the thought.

"A little. Okay I hate boats and water, that's why I 'let' Andrew go out on all the interesting jobs. I've never got on with unnatural movement, water, swings, anything that moves off the ground basically. I'm a wimp. But you're changing the subject Charlie." Jess took hold of Charlie's shoulders and looked in her eyes. "You really did it?"

"I did. And I woke up this morning and I wanted to take it all back. Not because it wasn't true, because now I have to deal with it."

"Well, being able to say it to someone else is a pretty big step for you! Considering the other day you couldn't even say the 'g' word." Charlie looked down ashamed. "Hey, it's great. I'm proud."

"Thanks. I'm kinda proud of me too, but I'm not sure what this 'brave with emotions' Charlie is going to do next. She keeps getting a mind of her own."

"I think she's doing pretty well." Jess realised she still had hold of Charlie and dropped her hands. "Look, I really do need to finish this job, but If you want we can meet up later this afternoon. After I've seen Hugo."

"Are you sure? You said that this week was going to be-"

"It doesn't matter, I still have time for you." Charlie smiled at Jess's genuine giving nature. She couldn't help but feel extremely comforted by her.

"Okay, if you're sure?"

"I'm sure, I wouldn't offer otherwise."

"Somehow I think you would; but I do appreciate it. Thank you so much." Charlie leant in and hugged Jess with all her might. The women parted and went their separate ways, all Charlie had to do was make it until the end of her shift without panicking, and then everything would be fine.

The rest of the day passed slowly for Charlie. She constantly watched the clock waiting for her shift to end, which of course didn't help her any. Every time she made eye contact with someone at the station, she panicked and wondered if they knew her secret. By the end of the day she was a wreck again and practically ran out of her office and out to her car. Sitting safely inside she called Jess to see if she was ready. She answered quickly.

"Hey Charlie. You finished your shift?"

"Yes, finally!"

"Long day?"

"Seemed like it. How are you doing for time?"

"I'm all free, I'm at home if you want to come round? I have more carpet on show this time!" Charlie giggled and agreed to meet Jess at her home. When she arrived, she could see Jess at her kitchen window. Charlie waved and saw Jess move out of the room to greet her at the door.

"You remembered where I am then."

"Of course." Charlie smiled as Jess motioned for her to come in.

"Would you like a coffee?" Charlie nodded emphatically. "Okay, coming up. Why don't you go and take a seat on a box and admire my carpet."

"You don't have any lounge furniture yet?"

"I have some, it's just in storage. Not had much time to bother getting it. I have a bed and a kettle and that works for me." Jess went back to the kitchen and Charlie followed her instructions and found a sturdy box in the lounge room. It was less of a mess than when she had first been here, but she still felt a little sad that Jess hadn't felt the need to make it a home yet. She resolved that she should try to be equally as supportive of her as she had been to Charlie.

"Coffee!" Jess walked in with two cups and handed one to Charlie. "I see you found the good box."

"It's a little hard but I don't feel like it's going to give way under me."

"There's two radios and a lot of bubble wrap in there. I shall take the one opposite; cabling. It's like sitting on a rubber ring if you get it right."

"You know, you might get more enjoyment out of a sofa, I could help you if you needed another pair of hands?" Jess considered Charlie's offer, it was obvious she expected Jess to want to make her place more homely. She wanted furniture; truth be told the cabling box wasn't the most comfortable seat, but it didn't feel quite right setting up home again when she had lost the person whom she had already had one with.

"Thanks, might take you up on that."

"You don't seem keen?" Jess sighed, Charlie was going to be as good a friend to her as she was trying to be. It wasn't fair to Charlie to make her face her demons if Jess wasn't willing to face hers.

"I just haven't been in a 'homely' mood. Emily always had the big ideas and I let her shape our home. It's too easy for me to just get by. I don't really have any ideas what I want to do with the place."

"Well, as proud of it as you are, this carpet has to go!" Jess looked down at the almost red flooring. She figured it might have been red once, or maybe brown, she couldn't be sure.

"I guess, it's not really a colour is it?"

"No, it's awful." Charlie smiled cheekily at Jess who found herself easily responding.

"I guess, I should do something about it. I'll tell you what, there's a shed free from next week. You can help me shift these over to the wharf and in return I'll let you help me pick out a carpet."

"You drive a hard bargain."

"Come on it's a damn good offer and you know it. Hey you can get Ruby to help too, that's got to be worth it."

"Okay, you have yourself a deal." Both friends took a break to sip their drinks.

"So, how are you feeling?" Charlie had put it off long enough.

"Better now I'm here to be honest." Jess smiled reassuringly.

"You're welcome any time."

"Thanks." Charlie didn't make a move to continue the conversation so Jess tried to further it herself.

"So, you've moved on from 'Joey' to 'gay'." Charlie sighed.

"I guess."

"Geez Charlie; blood, stone?" Jess smiled as she said it so Charlie knew she was joking.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be. I know it's hard. But really, you feel like it's more than just Joey?"

"Yes I do."

"Why?"

"Because Joey's not the only girl I've had feelings for."

"Oh? This is new, you didn't mention -" Jess's words were cut short as Charlie leant over to kiss her. Both minds exploded with what was happening. They both allowed the kiss to continue for some moments, before Jess pulled away. "Charlie -"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't -"

"Charlie!"

"I'll just go. I'm sorry." Jess stood up and grabbed Charlie's retreating arm.

"Charlie wait. Will you just stop please?" Charlie relented but still couldn't look at Jess. "I'm not mad okay?" Charlie gave a small nod, still looking away. "Come on, sit down again and finish your drink, I won't have you wasting my expensive Italian coffee." Charlie gave in and sat back down. Jess reached out and grabbed her free hand to try to show support and resolve. She made sure the fact that her head was spinning at a hundred miles an hour, was missed by her companion.

"I'm sorry." Jess chuckled at her friend as she apologised yet again.

"So you said." Charlie sighed.

"It was out of order I shouldn't have -"

"You must have had a reason. But I don't think it was the right one."

"I like you."

"I know. But you're in love with someone else Charlie. What would you do if Joey walked through the door right now?"

"I would run into her arms and beg her for forgiveness." Charlie said through fresh tears.

"See, you didn't even have to think about that. She's the one you want to be with."

"I'm so lost. I feel like I've finally found myself, but even now I can't have what I want. I've screwed everything up, you probably think I'm being all crazy and stalker like now as well." Jess laughed and smiled broadly.

"No, I don't think that. I think you've finally admitted to yourself what you really want and you realise you can't have it right now and you're lonely and scared."

"That sounds like a good explanation."

"It does, doesn't it." Jess watched Charlie's sadness return. "Hey, come on. Maybe if we weren't both madly in love with other people we'd be great together." They both laughed as Jess's phone started ringing. "Sorry, Andrew's off again I have to get this."

"No worries." Charlie sniffed a little and wiped her tears away as Jess walked off with her phone to her ear. She still couldn't believe what she had just done. She felt stupid and even though Jess was being so nice she really hoped she hadn't just ruined a perfectly good and honest friendship. In that moment Charlie realised that if she had the guts to do that, then she had the guts to be with Joey, properly. The only problem was she wasn't here to convince her of that. Jess came back into the lounge room with a sour expression on her face. Charlie instantly worried she had changed her mind and was really mad.

"I have to go out. Andrew's wife is really in labour and there's a boat around the coast that is losing communications. I can't leave them out there."

"Oh no of course you can't. Will you be okay, on the water?"

"Yeah, I'll have to leave now and drive round as far as I can. I'll have to get someone to get me out to the boat though."

"Let me know when you leave dry land, and when you get back on it again?" Jess smiled, glad for Charlie's concern.

"Sure I will. And hey, we're okay by the way. Friends?"

"Yes, definitely." The two women hugged each other and Charlie made her way to the door followed by Jess.

"You really should be proud of yourself Charlie. I think you're doing really well."

"Thanks, I know I've been a mess today but I can do this."

"I'll text you later okay?" Jess reassured Charlie.

"Yes, you be safe."

"I will."

"And thanks, for everything. Again."

"No worries." They shared a simple smile and Charlie made her way to her car. Jess turned back into the house and gathered what she thought she needed before making the drive around the coast.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is just a little filler to get up to the next part. I hope you're all ready to welcome Joey back :)**

**/Eversong  
**

The drive for Jess was uneventful. She felt bad for running out on Charlie, but she couldn't leave a boat with crippled communications out on the water. Jess knew that Charlie had only kissed her because she was desperate for Joey. Of course they liked each other, they got on really well, but Jess knew that deep down there would never be anything more than that. She would support Charlie no matter what but she couldn't give any more than friendship, and she knew it was the same for her friend.

Charlie arrived back at home to find Ruby sitting on the couch engrossed in the television.

"Hey Rubes."

"Hey, where have you been?"

"I went round to see Jess to make a fool of myself." Ruby sat up.

"What did you do?"

"I kissed her."

"OH MY GOD CHARLIE!"

"Shh, calm down please Rubes? It's not like that."

"But _you_ kissed _her_?"

"Yes."

"And you're back here, alone."

"Yes, it was a mistake, I shouldn't have done it."

"So you kissed her but you didn't want to?"

"I did want to, at the time."

"So she didn't want you to?"

"No. And neither did I really. I was just lonely."

"But you're okay now? Did you sort it out? She didn't kick you out did she?"

"I'm Okay I think. I made it through a whole day and the world didn't end so that must be good. And no Jess didn't kick me out, she got called to an emergency."

"So any other progressions? You're feeling confident?" Ruby wanted Charlie to keep moving forwards and not slip back again.

"I don't know. There's only one thing I really want to happen now."

"Joey?" Ruby had a pretty good idea that Charlie being lonely was Charlie missing Joey. And probably why she had kissed Jess. While Ruby wanted to see Charlie moving on she knew after speaking with both of them separately that it wasn't wise to push that. Charlie nodded slowly.

"I really miss her Rubes. I just want her to come home." Ruby stroked her sister's arm. She didn't know what to say to comfort her. It had taken Charlie a long time to get comfortable with this and it hurt Ruby to see her still unable to be happy.

"Why don't you look for her?"

"Do you think I'll be able to find her?"

"Charlie, you're a cop. You can find anyone if you want to."

"I can't use my position for personal gains."

"Yes you can. It's Joey. Surely she's worth a slap on the wrist if you get one?"

"Do you think she'll even forgive me?"

"I don't know Charlie. Only Joey knows that. But if you make the effort, and I mean really this time no more waiting for her to miss you 'cos that plan really sucked. Fight for her Charlie. I've told you that before but you weren't ready then. You're so much stronger now, you can be the partner Joey needs you to be."

"Thank you Ruby. I love you, you know that don't you."

"Of course I do. And I want you to be happy Charlie."

"Me too!" Both sisters smiled and hugged lightly. "I'm going to take a shower, but how about we get dinner later, you can help me formulate a plan."

"Sounds great Charlz." Ruby grinned at her sister and Charlie got up and walked to the shower.

About two hours after setting off Jess arrived at the closest port to the vessel. She called the number given to her earlier and arranged to meet someone who would be able to take her out. Waiting around she watched as the sun considered setting on the horizon. She reckoned she had about an hour of light left and checked her torch was fully charged.

"Jess?" A deep voice called out to her, and a man who Jess reckoned was in his sixties came trotting over to her. She chuckled to herself as she thought this is probably this town's 'Alf'.

"Yes. Pete?"

"Aye, that's me. You want to go out now?"

"Yes soon as possible. I don't want to leave them overnight."

"Good, good. They'll appreciate it. Usually dock for the weekends but their skipper thinks he's on a roll this week and they're scheduled to stay out."

"Well, let's not keep them waiting. How many are on board?" Pete started the engine, completed a few maneuvres and got the boat going before answering.

"Just the three of them on board, one down from usual. Young lad, not as dedicated as the rest of them if you ask me." Jess smiled at the man, not wanting to pass judgement or offend him. "Look to your left, you can see 'em over that way." Jess glanced round and spotted the small fishing vessel in the distance. At the speed they were going, it wouldn't be long until they reached them.

"Can I use your radio, see if they can answer?"

"Sure go ahead. I tried before I left to come and get you but I couldn't reach them then." Jess tried to call out to the boat but there was no response. She knew the system had failed and was glad she was well on her way towards them. Jess's time calculations were good and it was only minutes later that they arrived. Jess called out to the man she could see on deck. He greeted her warmly and threw her a ladder down. Jess had to make three tips in total to everything she needed aboard the vessel and once she had completed the task she waved Pete off and thanked him. She turned around to talk to the skipper again but he had gone. Instead she came face to face with someone she vaguely recognised from a photograph.

"Joey?" she exclaimed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's part one of the Joey/Jess encounter. Work permitting I might get part two up this afteroon.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

**/Eversong  
**

"Joey?" Jess exclaimed. The younger girl, dressed in cargo pants, a loose jumper and an unmistakeable beanie hat looked at Jess confused.

"Do I know you?" Jess wasn't entirely sure how to answer this. She could be completely honest and tell Joey everything, risking ruining Charlie's chances of finding her herself; or she could say nothing and go home and tell Charlie where Joey is. Or - Jess went through a plethora of options, but in the end settled on outright honesty.

"I'm a friend of Charlie's." She simply stated. Jess watched as Joey's face went through a fair few emotions: fear, hope, anger, Jess thought maybe a bit too much anger.

"If she sent you here to find me she's wasting her time. That's so like Charlie to hide behind someone else." Jess listened intently to the way Joey spoke her words and rushed to correct Joey as soon as she had finished.

"No, Charlie didn't send me here, I'm here to fix your radio." Jess waved the wire she was holding to illustrate her point. "Honestly, she doesn't know where you are." Joey studied Jess's face, searching for any sign she was being lied to. Not finding any - but suspicious as to how this 'friend of Charlie' who Joey didn't recognise in the slightest knew who she was - Joey softened a little, but refused to let her guard down completely.

"Well how do you know who I am?" Joey was terrified of letting herself get hooked in by any mention of Charlie, but she was curious that her ex-girlfriend had spoken about her to someone outside of their closed circle.

"Charlie has told me a lot about you. She misses you a lot you know." Jess didn't know Joey nearly half as well as she did Charlie, and she had no idea how the younger girl would react to anything, so she again went for the earnest approach. Unfortunately, Joey wasn't going to give her an easy time.

"Well she shouldn't have screwed everything up then should she? You know what I don't want to talk about Charlie. Just fix our radio and go home and don't bother telling her where I am." Joey allowed her outburst to flow freely before turning and scampering off.

"Well that went well." Jess said aloud to herself, as she collected her equipment up.

Jess couldn't help but spread a cheeky grin when she walked into the room where the radio was.

"You know, Joey. If you wanted to hide from me I can think of a million better places than this." Joey was sat hugging her knees to her chest on the floor next to the ship's radio.

"Does she really talk about me?" Jess smiled and crouched down to Joey's level.

"Nothing but." At this Joey raised an eyebrow. She had learned to believe that Charlie didn't care about her at all and that she was best off away from her. She couldn't believe how one mention of her had completely weakened that resolve.

"I doubt I'm the sole topic of conversation." Jess flashed her warmest most charming smile at Joey.

"Okay, we have talked about other stuff too. But you'd be surprised how easy it is to bring a conversation back round to you."

"I still don't know why Charlie would talk to you about me. She's afraid of anyone knowing her dirty secret."

"Okay, first rule. You are not a dirty secret. Charlie is emotionally retarded, but she does love you. Second -"

"Charlie used the 'l' word?" Joey said, sceptically.

"Yes." Jess really had no idea just how much this whole situation was screwed up. She knew Charlie was a mess, but she almost figured Joey would be the stronger one. Jess realised now that they were probably both as bad as each other. "Look, I don't know you Joey and I haven't known Charlie long either. I do know how much Charlie is hurting though, and by the looks of you, you're not faring much better?" Jess posed that as a question, hoping Joey would open up to her.

"I guess."

"Wow, you two really are similar aren't you. If I close my eyes I could be having a one-sided monosyllabic conversation with Charlie."

"I'm nothing like Charlie. I'm not a liar." Jess reigned herself in, obviously Joey wasn't going to be as easily comforted by humour as Charlie was. She realised she had struck a nerve and attempted to get back in Joey's good books again,

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. I just meant -"

"I know. Charlie is hard to talk to isn't she."

"Yeah. Well, to be fair you can talk to her all you like. It's the getting a response you can work with bit that can be a struggle." Jess was sure she saw a smile trying to form on Joey's face and made sure hers was obvious to Joey in the hope she would relax.

"How is she?" Joey felt all her resolve waiver. She had lasted so long not having to think about Charlie that she had almost convinced herself she didn't need her. Now all it took was a mention and she had no control over herself. Jess took a moment to formulate her response, choosing her words carefully not wanting to scare Joey off.

"She's doing okay. You might be surprised actually, she came out to Ruby yesterday." Joey wasn't sure she had heard correctly.

"She did what?" Jess chuckled at the shock on Joey's face,

"She told Ruby she was gay."

"Was she drunk? On drugs?"

"No. She was just Charlie. I've spent a lot of time with her since I arrived in the 'Bay. We've worked through some stuff -"

"Like what?" Joey wanted to know everything. What was Charlie going through? What life was Charlie living? Why couldn't she do this when Joey was with her?

"Look, why don't you make yourself useful and point this" Jess motioned the torch to Joey "in there, and we can talk while I work."

"Sure. Okay." Joey took the torch from Jess and aimed it at the wiring under the radio.

"Thanks." Jess lay flat on her back and started poking around in the mess of cables.

Joey waited patiently for an answer while she allowed Jess to get her bearings. It wasn't long before her patience ran out though.

"So?"

"Hmm?" Jess muttered from underneath her workspace.

"What have you and Charlie been 'working through'?"

"Well, mostly how she's feeling about everything that happened with you two. And how she's coping with it now." Joey could feel herself getting angry again. Why couldn't Charlie just have done this when they were together instead of burying her head in the sand? Maybe everything wouldn't have been ruined.

"She must think an awful lot of you if she's willing to talk about that. Hell, apparently she 'loves' me and can't bloody manage it." Joey snapped at Jess, anger and jealousy clouding her.

"Don't get jealous Joey. It's not like that." Jess could see why Charlie was afraid to talk about how she felt. She got the distinct impression that Joey was going to be permanently on the defensive. And there were definite signs of yelling. "I told Charlie something personal and I guess it helped her trust me. I've never judged her or pushed her, which is what she needs right now."

"And what's that supposed to mean. Are you saying I expected too much from Charlie? Was I just supposed to live in secret my whole life with her so she wouldn't have to deal with it?"

"Where is this coming from Jo?-"

"It's Joey."

"Sorry. Joey. Look I know she hurt you but have you even stopped to consider how much of an upheaval Charlie was dealing with? I know she really screwed up but,I don't know, I guess I've forgiven people for worse." Joey wasn't quite sure how to take all this. She felt like she was being attacked for trying to stop her heart getting broken.

"What did you tell Charlie? To make her trust you?" Joey wanted to know what this woman had over her where Charlie was concerned. Jess decided to come out from her hole and talk to Joey face to face.

"I told her about my wife. She died a year ago." Joey's mind went off at a million miles an hour. Thinking before speaking was definitely off the cards now.

"Oh so she's found another hopeless lesbian to toy with. Well you're welcome to her, just watch your back she doesn't go after the nearest desperate guy when things get tough." Jess suddenly realised where Joey's anger was coming from. Jess considered the use of the word 'hopeless', she actually believed that she was the problem, and probably deep down blamed herself for all her and Charlie's problems.

"Joey, do you still love Charlie?" The younger girl stared at the floor in silence. "Okay, I'm going to go out on a limb and take that as a yes." Joey remained silent still. "How about I tell you something about me that might help you trust me? Then maybe we can stop arguing and talk about this rationally. If you want to? If you really don't care then I'll just get on with this." Jess gestured to the dangling wiring that was no longer being usefully lit by the torch she had given Joey.

"Go on." Joey managed, then clarified "tell me."

"Okay." Jess softened and made herself more comfortable on the floor. She looked directly at Joey, just in case her companion decided to make eye contact instead of admiring the decking. "You and I have more in common than you know Joey. A long time before we were married, I had to make the decision to forgive my wife for cheating on me, more than once."

"Your stupid fault then." Joey grumbled.

"It wasn't as cut and dry as that. When I met her she was trying to break up with her current girlfriend, it wasn't going well she kept pulling the 'suicide' card on her. I actually met her once or twice." Jess paused to check Joey was still with her. Satisfied she was listening Jess carried on. "Emily, my wife and Claire had been together since they were fifteen, three years by the time I came on the scene. Emily and I became friends very quickly and there was definitely a spark there. She talked to me about how she was trying to leave Claire, she would call me in the middle of the night when she'd had phone calls from her girlfriend saying how she couldn't live without her. Emily was desperate to get out of the relationship, I knew she still cared about her girlfriend but she didn't want to be with her any more." Jess paused, and allowed Joey a moment to ask any questions. When she said nothing Jess carried on. "When Emily finally made the break from Claire, she clung to me even more for support, and I was there for her no matter when she needed it. Truth be told, just like everyone else was I was besotted with her."

"Well this all sounds like you stealing her from someone else to me. Explain to me again why I'm trusting you?" Joey interrupted.

"I'll continue shall I?" Jess waited for Joey's approval; when she nodded Jess carried on with her tale. "We didn't get together for a while after Emily's relationship broke up. She went off and tried to 'find herself'. She wasn't sure if she was gay or straight or bi, so she went and slept with anyone who would have her. I hated it every time she told me about what she'd done."

"She never tried it with you?"

"No, she stayed well clear of me where that was concerned. It wasn't until later that she admitted she had feelings for me and we started seeing each other. I wrongly thought that she had sorted herself out and she knew what she wanted." Joey looked up at Jess and saw she looked saddened, she threw the other woman a soft smile urging her to continue. "In the first month we were together, she slept with Claire again, I forgave her for that because I knew what she was going through, trying to work out who she was. I knew I was the first serious relationship she was in since all the problems she had with Claire. Then I found out two years later that that wasn't the only person or the only time she had been with her ex while she was with me." Joey interrupted again,

"And you married this woman?" Joey was sceptical as to how all this was supposed to be helping her.

"Yes. I loved her and I knew how screwed up she was. She was so desperate to be normal Joey, we talked about it so often. She envied me, knowing what I wanted, and she spent a lot of her life in self-destruct mode. It took us a few years to really get settled but she was worth all the heartache. When she finally realised I was the one, she changed. She suddenly stopped caring what the rest of the world thought of her, she started fighting for us a couple instead of fighting against me. It was amazing. You're lucky, Charlie seems to have figured herself out in months rather than years. I wouldn't have missed a single day with Emily, especially now she was taken from me so soon. I was the only one who was really there for her through all she put herself through, and as a reward I got the most loving wife I could have wished for." Jess completed her story and both girls sat in silence for some time. Joey made no move to say anything and looked to be in deep contemplation. Jess went back to her task and left Joey to come to her if she wanted to. It had hurt Jess so much to have to tell someone what she had been through; for her those bad times should never take away from the happiness she had had eventually. She just hoped that Joey saw that she could be rewarded with love from Charlie if she could just find it in herself to forgive her. All this relied on Joey not feeling like Charlie was going to walk all over her. Jess kept one eye on Joey periodically as she worked. She hated that she had just had to tell a perfect stranger all the private heartache she had been through, but if it helped two people to find each other again she reasoned it was worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

Jess continued to work, and Joey continued to think. As much as she wanted to run home to Charlie she couldn't shake the feeling that she just wasn't good enough. That was why Charlie had cheated on her and lied; because Joey wasn't worth treating any other way. Joey was also painfully aware that Charlie's new 'friend' had gone above and beyond trying to get her to see another perspective, which only made her think that the woman she loves is being well cared for and perhaps she didn't need Joey after all. But in all that she couldn't shake the feeling that if anything was going on between Charlie and Jess, why was she trying to get Joey to believe that Charlie still loved her? Surely neither of them were that malicious.

"Is there anything going on between you and Charlie?" Jess halted what she was doing at the sound of Joey's voice, and came back out from where she was working. She wanted Joey to trust her so she made sure there was nothing she could be hiding from her.

"We're just friends. We kissed once, but that was bad idea."

"You kissed her?"

"No, she kissed me."

"Why?"

"Because she'd just come out to Ruby and she'd realised that if she had the chance she could make it work with you; you weren't there so she had a 'moment'."

"Like Hugo."

"I don't think it was quite the same."

"No, let me get this straight. Charlie loves me and wants to be with me, but whenever she gets lost or scared she's just going to go off and be with someone else?"

"That's something you have to work out with Charlie."

"No, I don't think so. I can't be in a relationship with someone who is prone to emotional instability and then goes and uses physical relations with other people to deal with it."

"She's going to be a lot of work, and you're going to have to work out a way to trust her."

"Why are you talking like I am going to bother?"

"Because I know what it's like to be painfully in love with someone who is destructive. I get the distinct impression Joey that you don't think you're good enough for Charlie, you don't think she respects you. You need to learn that it's not you Charlie has no respect for, it's herself."

"That can't be true. What have I got that makes me worth anything more than half of Charlie?"

"See, you do love her."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"No, but it answers mine. You do love Charlie, and so much that you're willing to put her, who you have branded a 'liar' and a 'cheat' above yourself."

"Can you perhaps say that in English?"

"Joey. The only way you're going to find out if you can be with Charlie is to go home and be with Charlie. When you were a kid, did your parents ever tell you that you couldn't have a pet because you hadn't proved to them that you could look after it? It's a classic by the way."

"I suppose. I really wanted a cat."

"Well, I expect you saw through the injustice of that. How can Charlie prove to you she is ready to be loyal to you unless you give her the chance. It means you have to let your guard down, but if you love her this much she's probably worth it."

"I don't know if I can."

"You don't know until you try. Look, I'm just about done here. I'm going to radio Pete to take me back to shore. You're welcome to come back with me."

"You don't give up do you? You really care about Charlie."

"I do. I see a lot of good in her Joey and I know you do too. You just have to find something in her that assures you that she can be trusted. You'll know what it is when you find it, and when you do you can buy me a beer."

"You know, I'm not sure if you're bloody arrogant or just confident."

"Think what you like." Jess grinned broadly, knowing she had won this. "As long as my being right results in yours and Charlie's eternal bliss." To Jess's surprise Joey leaned forwards and hugged Jess.

"I can see why Charlie's been relying on you."

"Oh?"

"I'll come back with you. You're right, I need to see her at least. I just have to go and tell Skipper that I'm abandoning ship." Joey sighed.

"You okay about that?"

"Just a little guilty but, I know he won't mind."

"Okay, well you sort your self out and let me know when you're about ready and I'll get Pete to come and get us."

"Great. I can't believe this is happening." Joey grinned from ear to ear, and ran off. Jess started collecting her tools back up and completed the mandatory paperwork while she waited for Joey.

Back on dry land, Jess thanked Pete again for his services. He eyed Joey shiftily, which Jess suspected, meant he had now added Joey to the 'less dedicated' pile. When they were alone again Jess turned to Joey.

"Do you want to go straight to see Charlie or, well I have a spare room if you want to crash for the night." Joey considered the offer, she decided if she was going to do this it had to be now while she still had the courage.

"I think I need to go straight there."

"Okay, let's do this then." The two girls loaded up Jess's car and then got in it themselves. Joey watched as Jess started the engine and extracted an iPod from her pocket. "I hope you like death metal." Jess said with a wicked grin.

"How deathy is it exactly?" Jess chuckled at the look on Joey's face and switched the music to something more palatable before pressing play.

"Here, try this instead. Listen to the lyrics, they're beautiful." Joey settled into her seat and closed her eyes as they moved off. She listened intently to the song

"Can I steal your mind for a while?  
Can I stop your heart for a while?  
Can I freeze your soul and your time?

Scorpion flower, token of death  
Ignite the skies with your eyes

And keep me away from your light"

Joey felt like a moth to a flame, she was drawn to Charlie and she had to go to her, even if it meant getting burned. She knew even if Jess hadn't intervened when she did that she would have eventually gone back to Charlie of her own accord.

**For those of you with a penchant for Portuguese Gothic Metal (!) the song is "Scorpion Flower" by Moonspell. It features Anneke van Giersburgen from The Gathering (the woman has the most flawless voice on the planet) and this song makes me cry.**

The two new companions pulled up outside the house where Charlie and Joey had briefly shared a relationship. Charlie was in the kitchen and, having spotted Jess's car turned round to make two cups of coffee. She hadn't spotted the woman in the passenger seat.

Joey and Jess climbed out of the car.

"You ready?" Joey took a deep breath and nodded.

"You go first"

"Okay. You're doing the right thing Joey. I hope it works out." Jess smiled and started walking off towards the house with Joey following. When they reached the door, Jess noticed Charlie had left it open for her. She pushed on it walked in and called out to the occupants. "Charlie?"

"Hey." Charlie glanced round only briefly, again missing Joey in her blind spot. "You didn't text me I was worried you'd gotten sick over board or something." Jess opened her mouth to respond but Charlie carried on talking as she stirred the drinks. "I talked to Ruby while you were out, I've come to a decision." Charlie picked up the cups and spoke as she turned toward the door. "I'm going to look for -" Finally she spotted her, the woman she loved standing next to Jess in the doorway. "Joey." Charlie stared open mouthed for a few seconds and Joey gave a little wave. Charlie put the cups down on the table, walked over to Joey and tentatively reached out to her love. Joey allowed herself to be enveloped in a hug and had to try her hardest not to cry tears of relief into Charlie's shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sincere apologies for slowness, I have found it really difficult to find time to write this week. I hope you are still getting on with this and I will try to find more time next week.**

**/Eversong**

Joey allowed herself to remain in Charlie's arms for a few moments longer than she thought she should. It felt so right and that was dangerous, she needed to be clear headed to talk to Charlie. Joey hinted she wanted to be released and pulled away, Charlie felt a pang of disappointment and reality hit her. Of course Joey wasn't just going to come back and all would be fine. Charlie expected that would be the last time she got to touch Joey for a while and savoured the sensation on her skin, The two women looked awkwardly at each other, and Charlie looked questioningly at Jess.

"Look who I found!" She said, grinning. Both Charlie and Joey immediately exhaled and chuckled at Jess who had thankfully broken the silence.

"Where? Where were you?" Charlie looked straight at Joey who felt her eyes burning into her.

"I was on a boat. Pretty obvious when you think about it." There was a hint of bitterness in her voice that both Charlie and Jess noted worriedly. Although she was desperate to be able to help the two women, Jess knew that for now all she could do was give them space. Hopefully they wouldn't kill each other if left on their own.

"I'm going to head home. Thanks for the coffee Charlie, it looks good, but I need to get my head down. Been a long day." She smiled lightly

"Oh, are you sure?" Charlie felt unnerved at suddenly being alone with Joey, unprepared.

"Yeah. Good night Charlie." Jess kissed Charlie on the cheek and turned to Joey. "Goodnight." She leant in and hugged her to whisper "Remember if you need somewhere to crash my door is open." Joey nodded into her shoulder and released her companion. "Right, I'm off. You two kids be good!" With that she waved behind her as she walked out to the car.

When the excuse of watching Jess get to her car had departed, Charlie realised one of them was going to have to speak.

"I -" Charlie's attempt was lacklustre at best. She wasn't going to make any good impressions on Joey if she still couldn't talk to her. "I want to say I'm sorry Jo, but I know it's not enough. I just wanted to start with that." Joey nodded silently, not giving Charlie even an inch, she had to prove she could take control of the situation and not take the easy way out. "Would you like something to drink? Or something to eat maybe?"

"Where is everyone?" Joey responded with a question.

"Oh, er, Leah is at work and Ruby is - I'm not actually sure where Ruby is to be honest."

"I'll have a tea please. I'm not hungry though." Joey's stomach was doing somersaults and she didn't think food was a good idea.

"Okay, coming up. Why don't you go sit down and I'll bring it through." Charlie smiled at Joey and in return was offered a slighter one from Joey. The younger girl turned and walked into the lounge, and sat down in her seat as if she had never left.

In the kitchen Charlie thought about what she needed to say to Joey. She didn't know where to start, she just wished Joey would help her out and ask her something; whatever she wanted to know Charlie would tell her honestly. Finishing the drink and picking up the coffee she had already made herself, Charlie followed Joey into the lounge.

Jess skulked off to the diner on her way home, she wasn't feeling quite right and she couldn't put her finger on it. Deciding that pie was the answer she made her way into the building.

"Jess, hi!" Ruby waved at her friend from the table she was sharing with her boyfriend and some of the other teenagers Jess had met previously.

"Hey Ruby, and everyone else." Jess smiled at the group.

"Have you seen Charlie since you got back? She was worried about you."

"Yeah, I have. Actually Rubes have you got a minute?" Ruby looked puzzled, "It's nothing bad I just think I should tell you this."

"Sure, guys I won't be long. Xavy get me another juice please?" Ruby smiled sickly sweet at her man and he willingly obliged her. Ruby and Jess walked off to talk in private. "So, what's the drama?"

"Um, I kinda brought someone back with me."

"From the boat?"

"Yeah. From the boat." Jess confirmed and Ruby looked blankly at her. "Come on, how many guesses do you need?"

"You didn't? Joey?!" Ruby exclaimed and Jess nodded affirmation. "Oh my God this is huge! She was seriously on that boat?"

"Yes."

"And she came back? With you?"

"Yes. She took some convincing. I hope I did the right thing."

"Is she with Charlie now?"

"Yes, I said she could crash with me for the night but she wanted to go straight there."

"Should I go home? What should I do? Does Charlie need me?" Jess took hold of Ruby's shoulders momentarily to bring the girl back to her.

"Don't do anything out of the ordinary. Charlie will be fine, I just wanted you to know what was going on." Ruby studied Jess's face, trying to work out if she really thought Charlie would be fine.

"Are you sure? I mean what if she -"

"She'll be fine Rubes. Don't worry." Jess smiled and Ruby relented.

"Okay."

"You should get back to your friends." Ruby glanced back at their table and Xavier gave her a wave, which she returned with a smile.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks for telling me." to Jess, Ruby still looked uneasy,

"Call me if you need anything okay?" smiling Ruby nodded and made her way back to her friends. Jess went to collect her food and left.

Charlie sat down at a comfortable distance from Joey and handed her the hot cup. Joe smiled in gratitude, but didn't say anything. She was terrified that if she started doing the talking Charlie wouldn't get on with what she had to say. Joey was certain that she had heard Charlie say she was going to try and find her, so her ex-girlfriend must have made some progress. Thankfully Charlie managed to find her words and the increasingly uncomfortable silence was broken.

"I was worried about you. When you didn't come home. I waited for you, when the boat was due in but you never got off it."

"I know, I never came back to Summer Bay."

"I missed you Joey, and I've worked a lot of stuff out. I know I can't undo what I did, but I, I want to prove to you that I love you and you can trust me. I've really faced what I've been feeling and I'm not completely afraid any more."

"Good, I'm glad you feel better. Now we can just move on like nothing ever happened." Charlie was cut by Joey's coldness towards her.

"That's not what I meant, Jo I – why are you even here if you don't want to work through this? Did you just come back to punish me?" Charlie and Joey were both shocked by her honesty. Charlie was angry that she hadn't been given a chance, she knew how hard it had been for her and she wanted to Joey to see that she wasn't a cheater. She had spent her life getting treated badly by boyfriends and she never wanted to inflict that pain on anyone else. Especially not Joey; it was all just too much too soon.

"I – no, Charlie I -" It was Joey's turn to feel the wrath of a hurt woman. Charlie instantly regretted being so sharp with her. She softened and explained;

"Joey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. I just – I'm hurting too okay? I know what I did was stupid and reckless and totally out of order and, so, not good in any way. But so much was happening to me, and I needed you. You left and you didn't come back." Charlie said exasperated. Joey focussed on the last words Charlie had said, 'I needed you.' Joey couldn't quite understand why Charlie needed her, surely Charlie was the strong one, looking out for her? What could Joey possibly offer Charlie in terms of strength. Then Joey thought about what Jess had said, 'It's not you Charlie doesn't respect, it's herself.' Suddenly Joey realised how scared Charlie really was. She felt stupid for not really seeing it before, for thinking that Charlie was strong and could deal with anything.

"I'm sorry." Joey simply said, and this time she looked at Charlie without daggers in her eyes. Charlie softened as well.

"I really am trying so hard to work through it all Jo, I even told Ruby I thought I was gay." She laughed nervously and looked at the floor.

"Sounds like you've made some pretty big decisions."

"Yeah, I had a little help from a friend."

"Is she more than that?"

"What?"

"Jess, is she more than a friend?" This was Charlie's chance to show Joey pure honesty. She decided to take the bull by the horns and tell Joey everything she had felt.

"No. Honestly, I like her, I felt something but there's no room in my heart for her. It's full of you. I kissed her, because I realised that she was the second woman I had had feelings for. And it gave me confidence in myself. I knew if I could admit that I was into women I could be strong enough to be with the woman I love more than anything else..." Charlie drifted off, nervous about how her speech would affect Joey, and their chances of rekindling a relationship. Thankfully Charlie didn't have to wait long for a response.

"I can't believe you had the guts to tell me that." Joey looked up at Charlie and smiled. Charlie smiled back, albeit nervously. "Charlie, we have got a lot of talking to do, and I'm not ready to jump back into a relationship with you. I think we let it all happen too fast for either of us to deal with." Charlie nodded I agreement. "So, I suggest we get some take-away and sit here until we're too tired to talk any more. Jess already told me about the kiss, she said I had to find some way to trust you and I'd know when I had." Charlie looked at Joey, puzzled. "I knew that if you told me about the kiss you shared then you'd managed to work out that I needed honesty from you, not protecting from your mistakes, like..." Joey trailed off this time, and Charlie finished for her,

"Hugo." Joey looked at the floor again, it still hurt but she wanted to work through this.

"Yeah. Come on, let's order something to eat and we can talk for as long as we need." Joey touched Charlie's arm and both women smiled at each other. Nervous about the prospect of dissecting their relationship, but hopeful that it would make them stronger in the long run.


	15. Chapter 15

Food on laps and curled up on the couch, Charlie and Joey sat opposite each other. They maintained eye contact as best they could, only breaking it when one of them had to watch where they were putting their fork to feed themselves.

"So, what did you do the day I left?" Joey asked Charlie.

"Aden found me staring out to sea, I took him home and we almost had coffee." Joey looked puzzled;

"How do you almost have coffee? Please tell me that wasn't a euphemism Charlie!" Charlie laughed a little, although it stung her that Joey thought she could have done, that, with her best friend.

"No, it wasn't. We almost had coffee. Roman had an accident and wasn't dealing with the after-effects very well. When he heard someone else in the house he freaked and ordered everyone out. I went home. I guess Aden told him about you and I because he came to find me and we talked a bit about it. But I wasn't going to go into it all with him, I wasn't over the shock that you had actually gone. I didn't know what to tell him." Charlie looked sadly at Joey and the younger girl felt a stab of guilt for leaving Charlie in limbo for so long.

"I guess I could have called, or text you or something." Charlie nodded. "I guess, I figured you wouldn't really care." Charlie stared open-mouthed at Joey momentarily.

"How could you think that?"

"Well, you had just cheated on me so I thought -" Charlie cut her off,

"Jo, that, thing with Hugo. It was never about you. Nothing I did that day was about you. Every mistake I made that day, every bad event after bad event pushed me over the edge. It was purely selfish desperation that made me do what I did." Charlie paused only to breathe, "and I have never regretted anything more."

"But the fact still stands Charlie that you did it. You could have done a million other things, I don't know like, talk to someone or go for a run, take some hard drugs or something. But you had to go and do that. That's what hurts Charlie, you used sex with some guy to get through pain that I had caused you. Is that how it would always have been, we would fight and you go off with someone else?"

"Joey, what? What do you mean 'pain I caused you?' How was any of that your fault?"

"Well, you wouldn't have had to go through any of that if you weren't with me." Joey said quietly.

"Joey, no please don't blame that day on us being together. It was the actions of other people, and the way I perceived them that was the problem. I shut off from you and myself and I lost it. I wish I could have been stronger." Joey leaned forward and stroked Charlie's arm gently. Charlie couldn't help but stare at Joey's touch. She marvelled at how perfect her hands were, and how perfectly they slid across her skin. Joey pulled away after only a second or two but Charlie felt it for an eternity. She had to make this work with Joey, she couldn't not ever feel that touch again.

Stood in the entranceway in the kitchen, Ruby heard the dialogue between her sister and her ex-girlfriend. She checked her watch, it was late already; half of her wanted to go inside and half of her wanted to remain hidden. She was surprised at how well Charlie was doing and by the sounds of it there wasn't any serious yelling going on between the two women. Ruby decided to give it some more time, then would come back in an hour and decide then if she should make herself known. She had to go through the lounge to get to her bedroom so she couldn't just sneak in. Ruby made her way out the house and down onto the beach. It was clearly going to be a long night for her sister and she wasn't entirely sure if she was in the way or not. As she walked along the cool sand she spotted a figure sitting a few metres away. Recognising the outline she made her way over.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jess looked up at Ruby and responded,

"What am I doing here? Ruby it's half eleven, does Charlie know you're out here?"

"Charlie and Joey are talking, in the lounge. I can't get in without them noticing." Ruby shivered slightly and wrapped her own arms around herself to keep warm.

"How's it going?" Jess ventured.

"Well I didn't speak to them, remember!" Jess chuckled at Ruby's response.

"Yeah, but you listened, right?" Jess winked and Ruby couldn't help but grin back.

"Okay, but just for a little while, while I was deciding what to do with myself." Jess nodded obediently and Ruby rolled her eyes. "Geez, where did I get this reputation from?!" Ruby exclaimed as innocently as possible and both laughed. Ruby gathered herself and answered Jess's original question. "I think it might be going okay. Charlie was definitely doing some talking and Joey wasn't getting too mad at her. I think they might make some progress." Jess nodded.

"It's going to be more than one night's talking Rubes. Joey really doesn't trust Charlie." Ruby looked down and found a small rock to play with.

"Ugh, this is gonna be awful isn't it?" Jess looked at Ruby and offered an arm to rest her head on.

"It's not going to be awful. It's going to be hard work for both of them and you and I are going to have to be supportive. I know you want happy Charlie back."

"I do, I still feel like I could have been more supportive at first. What if I hadn't gone off at Charlie the way I did, maybe if she felt more supported by me then she would have been able to cope better." Ruby explained as she dumped her head onto Jess's shoulder.

"Maybe, maybe not. All you can do is look out for her now. You can't change the past, and that's the biggest thing Charlie needs to realise. She has to deal with what she did and find a way to prove she can cope with all the drama in a less destructive manner." Ruby sat upright again and nodded.

"You never answered my question anyway."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you out here so late?"

"I'm not sure really. Didn't feel like going home I guess," Ruby was silent for some moments, considering her next question.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Bring Joey back for Charlie."

"Why wouldn't I do it?"

"I just thought you and Charlie might -"

"Woah, gonna stop you there. That is not going to happen."

"So you both keep saying, but you seem -"

"Ruby, we are not talking about this. Charlie is in love with Joey, and she needs us to help her deal with that. Charlie has a future with her soul mate, and I thought that's what you wanted for her?"

"And you lost yours." Ruby explained for Jess. " I'm sorry, I'm just kinda worried about you. You've been so good to Charlie, I don't expect she spared much thought about what you're going through."

"It's okay. Don't worry Rubes, I'm fine."

"I still don't believe you." Ruby raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"Yeah, well you'll just have to for now. Come on, why don't you go see if you can get in your house. I'll stay here a bit longer in case you can't." Jess smiled at Ruby, although the younger girl could see the pain behind it.

"You know what, you're worse than Charlie. I know I'm just a teenager but if you want to talk -"

"I got your number." Ruby nodded and grabbed Jess's hand lightly, giving it a small squeeze.

"Good." Both girls sat in silence for a moment longer, then Ruby stood up.

"Right, time for operation bedroom. I really need sleep!" Ruby smiled down at Jess, who returned the gesture and stood up herself.

"Go on, go home. I'll be here for a little while longer if you need me." Ruby reached over to hug Jess and then made her way back to her house.

Charlie looked from where Joey's hand had been on her arm to her face. She looked so torn, and Charlie knew that that was down to the state of the two of them. Charlie selfishly wanted to be with Joey again, but she also knew that if they were going to rebuild their relationship it had to be on Joey/s terms. She was roused from her thoughts by the other woman's voice.

"Did you hear Ruby come in yet? It's getting really late." Joey's voice was full of concern and Charlie couldn't help but fall a little harder in love with her. Recovering from that, she realised that she hadn't heard her sister at all that night and she started to worry. Charlie shook her head.

"Hey, don't worry, she's probably just up to no good somewhere." Joey tried to get Charlie to relax.

"That's what I'm worried about. Ruby!" Charlie shouted for her sister but there was no one else in the house apart from themselves. "I'm going to have to call her, or look for her. Um -" Charlie looked at the floor, she wanted to know if Joey wanted to stay, but didn't want to presume anything. "Do you want to stay here? I mean, to sleep. You can have my room and I will share with Ruby when I find her."

"Just like old times?" Joey sighed.

"Yeah. Look, you don't have to, but I'm offering." Charlie smiled at Joey trying to show her she wasn't a threat and she wasn't going to screw this up.

"Okay. I'll stay tonight, see how I feel." Joey reached out for Charlie's hand again and laughed internally as she watched the older woman stare at her hand in awe for the second time that night. Joey felt comforted that she obviously still had that effect on Charlie, and secretly left her hand on hers longer than she intended. She loved feeling wanted by this woman, even though she knew she couldn't trust her yet, she wanted to and she felt that Charlie wanted her to as well. Maybe they were going to be worth working hard for after all. Joey's thoughts were interrupted by a shout from the kitchen.

"Charlie?" At the sound Charlie shot through to the kitchen to greet her sister.

"Where have you been Rubes? It's so late, I was worried." The sisters hugged and Ruby explained herself.

"I didn't want to disturb you two, but -"

"Two?" If Ruby hadn't been home how did she know Joey was here?

"You can't hide anything from me Charlz you know that." Ruby flashed her sister a knowing grin. "I've been on the beach with Jess, she was keeping me company until I couldn't fight sleep any more." Charlie held Ruby by the shoulders and looked her up and down checking she was all right.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. Are you tired enough to agree to share your bed?"

"Is Joey staying here?" Ruby asked with more than a hint of hope in her voice.

"Yes. At least for tonight any way." Ruby peeked past Charlie as she saw Joey lurking in the doorway. She let go of her sister and ran towards the other girl.

"Joey! It's so good to see you." Ruby buried herself in a hug and Joey savoured the feeling of home.

"It's good to see you too Rubes." Simultaneously they pulled apart. Ruby announced she needed to go to bed and left Charlie and Joey alone again.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Charlie ventured, hoping Joey hadn't changed her mind but desperate for her to be okay with the arrangement, Joey inched closer to Charlie and nodded.

"It might feel a bit weird at first, but I think I'll be okay."

"Okay, do you need anything?"

"Nope, I got everything I need with me. Thank you Charlie."

"Okay. I guess you can go use the bathroom first then. I better let Ruby get settled before I invade." Joey nodded and started to turn to walk out, then without thinking enveloped Charlie in a hug.

"Good-night Charlie." Charlie returned the gesture and lightly wrapped her arms around Joey. She desperately wanted to kiss the top of her head but reasoned it was too soon.

"Good-night Joey. Let me know if you need anything?"

"I will." Joey extricated herself and made her way through the familiar surroundings to get ready for bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Apologies for slacking! Too much work to do, year-end contracts to renew, ugh. But here we are, two chapters to be getting on with. Hope you're still enjoying this...**

**/Eversong  
**

Lying alone in Charlie's bed Joey couldn't sleep. She could smell Charlie everywhere around her and a nagging voice in the back of her head told her this was a bad idea. The smell of Charlie made her want to be with Charlie; being in Leah's house made her want to be with Charlie. Joey sighed and rolled over, burying her head in the nearest pillow. Clearly it was Charlie's favoured pillow, it was covered in the scent of perfume and shampoo. Joey breathed in deeply then, chastising herself, sat up in the dark.

Charlie remained on the couch for some time after she heard Joey close the door to her room. She had never felt so anxious. Since the day Joey left this was the second time she had felt wholly insecure; could there be a future for them or was this going to be too hard, too hurtful for them both? Charlie didn't know what she would do if it turned out Joey couldn't trust her. Crying softly, more with worry than sadness, and stomach in knots Charlie lay down where she was and tried to relax into sleep.

"Why am I doing this?!" Joey softly exclaimed to herself. Sitting up in bed Joey lightly thumped the duvet in frustration. She had been here for one evening and already she was falling for Charlie all over again. She had too much power over her as it was, without this new found bout of honesty. While she appreciated Charlie's effort she wasn't sure how long it would last. "Damn you Charlie, I just want us to be a normal couple. Can you do that?" Joey asked the darkness and of course, received no response. Laying down again and admitting defeat, Joey wrapped herself up in Charlie's bedclothes and secretly enjoyed every breath.

Before she knew where she was Charlie found herself knocking on a familiar front door. She had no idea what the time was or what she was even going to say. Charlie had run all the way, trying to outrun the overwhelming butterflies in her stomach. Now they flapped incessantly, and simultaneously as knocking Charlie thought this might not be the best plan. The door opened and the butterflies settled as Charlie burst into laughter at the sight before her.

"I'm glad you find it funny Charlie. It's three in the morning, what are you doing here?" Charlie tried to cease her laughter, but as she did it descended into tears. She looked at the bedraggled figure of Jess, who had clearly been asleep, and fell into her arms. "Charlie, what's wrong?" Charlie simply shook her head and cried some more. "Okay, come on inside." Jess almost had to drag Charlie over the threshold to be able to close the door behind her. "Still no furniture I'm afraid." Charlie managed a small laugh and looked down at the floor, feeling entirely stupid for even being here, let alone blubbering and not being able to talk. "Would you like a drink?" Jess offered, hoping that that question at least wouldn't be too taxing.

"Coffee?" It was Jess's turn to laugh,

"It's still three in the morning Charlie, sure you don't want tea or a hot chocolate."

"It's coffee or beer, and I think in my state of mind the latter might not be the best option." Jess nodded.

"Right, coffee it is then." Jess wandered into the kitchen and Charlie sat herself down on the box. 'Why am I here?' she thought. Not quite remembering her reasoning for even leaving the house, Charlie replayed the evening she head spent with Joey in her head. Truth be told she wasn't sure if it had gone well or badly and she was desperate to know where she stood. Interrupting her thoughts Jess appeared with their drinks and sat opposite Charlie.

"Thanks." Charlie took the cup and Jess nodded.

"So, where's Joey?" Jess had learned that you had to get straight to the point with Charlie or she would skirt around her problem as long as she was allowed to not confront it.

"In my bed."

"And you're not in it with her I see."

"No, I'm bunking with Ruby."

"Looks like it." Jess raised her eyebrows at her companion and Charlie managed the faintest smile.

"I ended up on the couch for a bit, thinking, and then I ended up here. I'm so sorry, it's late I just -" Charlie faltered over her words, but forced herself to finish her sentence. "I just came running to you. I don't feel quite right."

"Need a doctor not quite right? Or, your talk with Joey didn't end up with you two running off into the sunset not quite right?" Jess took a sip of her coffee and Charlie did the same, she hated how she couldn't hide anything from Jess. She had been in Charlie's life for so little time, but she just seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Sunset." Charlie simply stated.

"Uh huh. Did you really expect that to happen Charlie?"

"I don't know. I wasn't really prepared for the whole thing you know." Charlie smirked at Jess, who smiled broadly in return.

"Did I do the wrong thing?"

"No! Of course not, I love her and just seeing her is so... heartbreaking."

"That's an odd choice of adjective."

"I just wish I could rub it all out and meet her again and not screw up. She doesn't trust me, I opened up to her tonight I was completely honest but I can see it in her eyes she's just not sure. Am I going to break both our hearts again? I get so much just being near her, I can't lose her again."

"Then why are you here? Why are you not at home thinking about her in the next room?" Charlie was silent. 'because I don't feel safe' she thought. 'How can I possibly explain that I feel safer here than with Joey. Everything with Jess is simple, with Joey I am on fire but I can feel every minute that the ground is going to break under us again.'

"I'm here because -" Charlie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as if about to jump from a high cliff into the sea. "I'm here because I don't feel so useless when I'm with you."

"Useless?" Jess questioned. Still with her eyes closed Charlie responded.

"I feel useless, helpless, frustrated being with Joey. Aside from the completely conflicting overwhelming feeling of love, I feel like I'm gonna let her down all over again. I don't want to break her again. I can see in her face that she doesn't trust me and I can't imagine what I can possibly do to change that."

"This is the scary bit Charlie. Trying to get your relationship with Joey back on track is the thing that's going to make you feel the most vulnerable. But it's got to be a good thing that you're so aware of what you could lose. If you want to see if this can work you're going to have to take the risk." Charlie finally opened her eyes and smiled broadly at Jess, she reached over and grabbed her free hand.

"I don't know how you put up with me." Charlie confessed, Jess smiled back.

"Hey, I said I'd be here for you Charlie, and I will as long as you need me."

"Even at three in the morning?"

"Well, maybe try not to make a habit out of that?" Jess raised her eyebrows and both women laughed together.

"I better get going, I should let you get some sleep tonight." Charlie stood up and Jess mirrored her following her guest to the door.

"You and Joey, is a pretty huge thing for you Charlie, you can't rush it. That's what happened last time remember? You rushed into everything head first, tried to be her girlfriend but weren't ready. Joey was the one who made you realise you like women, it's only normal to have problems adjusting after thinking you were straight your whole life. You need to be patient and work with this, don't force anything. I know you just want her to love you back, but -"

"Slow, I know." Charlie reached to hug Jess, and Jess wrapped her arms protectively around her friend. Eventually, as Charlie pulled away she said, "It wasn't Joey."

"Hmm?"

"The one who made me realise I liked women. It wasn't Joey. I mean, Joey made me realise I loved Joey, but you -"

"Okay." Jess cut Charlie off, knowing this was a conversation she didn't want to have. Charlie took the hint and nodded.

"Thanks again."

"Glad to help." Both women smiled and Charlie reached for Jess's hand again, she squeezed it gently, turned and left the house.

Back at home Charlie climbed into bed beside her sister as slowly and as quietly as possible.

"What time do you call this Charlz?" Ruby said sleepily but Charlie could hear the reprimanding tone in her voice.

"Sorry Rubes, go back to sleep." Suddenly Ruby opened her eyes wide and looked at Charlie.

"Have you been with Joey? Oh my God, you have haven't you?!"

"Shh" Charlie tried to placate her accuser. "No, I -"

"Charlie?" Ruby questioned.

"I went to see Jess." Charlie looked away, Ruby thought almost guiltily.

"You did what? Why?" Charlie sighed at her questioning. She couldn't tell Ruby how she was feeling, she would take it all the wrong way.

"It doesn't matter, I just needed some advice. Now I really need to get some sleep." Charlie turned over and, feeling the she wasn't going to get anywhere so did Ruby. Both girls tried to clear their minds of the conversations they were going to have to have tomorrow in order to get some much needed rest.


	17. Chapter 17

Morning came too soon for Charlie, she had to work that day and although she was desperate to spend some time with Joey couldn't see any way of getting out of it at short notice other than calling in sick. It was still early but she knocked lightly on her bedroom door, hoping Joey wouldn't mind being roused.

"Come in." came a soft voice from the other side of the door. Charlie turned the handle and opened the door just wide enough to slip in and then closed it behind her.

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you'd be awake yet." Charlie smiled softly at Joey who had propped herself up in bed.

"I didn't sleep brilliantly to be honest."

"No, me neither."

"Do you have to work today?"

"Er, yeah. I could call in sick -"

"No, there's no need for that. I'll be here when you get back." Joey smiled softly at Charlie, who took a deep intake of breath. "That didn't mean I don't want to hang out with you -"

"I know. I know, I just I need to tell you something." Charlie watched the worried expression form on Joey's face and hoped she was doing the right thing. 'Honesty Charlie' she told herself.

"Charlie what is it?" Joey couldn't work out what this new look on Charlie's face was. It wasn't an expression she recognised from her ex-lover.

"It's nothing bad, really, I think. I just, I have to tell you everything Jo, I want you to be able to trust me." Joey simply nodded and Charlie scrounged up he courage to continue. "I went to see Jess last night, after you went to bed. I tried to sleep and I couldn't and I didn't know what to do with myself. I just ended up at her place and we had coffee and -"

"That wasn't a euphemism either was it Charlie?" Joey giggled and watching her, Charlie remembered to breathe and shook her head.

"No, still not a euphemism." Both girls smiled.

"You needed someone to talk to." Charlie nodded,

"But maybe I should have come to you, but then I thought that you needed some space on your own and-"

"Charlie it's okay. I think you did the right thing. And I'm really proud of you." Charlie looked confused at Joey's statement.

"Proud of me?"

"Yes. You just had this look on your face and I had no idea what it meant. Now I know it was your 'I have to be honest with Joey even though I might get into trouble' look." Joey giggled at Charlie, who relented and relaxed.

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not. If I'd had the audacity to wake him up I might have sneaked off to see Aden. But progress Charlie, you had feelings and you talked about them and you came home again."

"So is that what you're going to do today? See Aden?"

"I was thinking about it, I think he owes me several hugs. I was also thinking I might take someone up on an offer they made me, but only if you wouldn't be upset."

"Upset?"

"Charlie, Jess offered me a room at hers while I got settled. I couldn't sleep here last night or think because every sight, every scent is you. We need to start again and we need to take it slowly. Rushing in last time when neither of us was really ready could have broken us forever. I don't want to take that risk again. I want us to try properly -" Charlie jumped on Joey and hugged her with all her might, "Charlie! Air!"

"Oh sorry, did I hurt you?" Charlie's voice and face was full of concern and Joey reached out to touch her face with two fingers and stroked her cheek gently.

"You just took me by surprise sweetheart, what was that for?" Charlie's eyes widened slightly, unnoticed by Joey. 'Did she just call me sweetheart?' "Charlie?"

"Sorry. It was hope."

"Hope?"

"Yeah, I just felt hope for us and had to hug you. Sorry if it was too much."

"There's always hope Charlie. And I really want to have faith in us. I can see you're trying so I'm going to do my best to. But I think space is the answer, I can't stay here." Charlie nodded carefully.

"I agree. And I know Jess will look after you if you need it."

"You trust her a lot don't you."

"I do."

"Charlie, I know I've been a bit defensive with you. I just, I needed to push you."

"I know, see if I cracked under pressure again. It's okay, I want you to find out what you need, I want you to be comfortable with me, with us." This time Joey reached over and hugged Charlie. Joey whispered as they held each other,

"See, hugs can be pain-free when executed properly." Pulling away both girls laughed. "You better get ready for work. The sooner you go in the sooner you can leave for lunch with me."

"You're taking me out to lunch are you?"

"If you behave yourself I think I can stretch to a sandwich or two." Joey grinned broadly.

"Sounds great. I'll probably be able to escape about twelve-thirty. Want to meet at the diner?"

"Definitely." Joey nodded to emphasise her agreement.

"I should get going then. Thanks Joey."

"What for?"

"Coming home, talking to me. Just being you really. I-"

"I know, you too." Smiling Charlie left her room and got herself ready for work, having something to look forward to for the first time in months.

Ruby was the last to leave the house that morning. She hadn't managed to get any more out of Charlie last night and her curiosity was getting the better of her. She decided to try and catch Jess on the way to school, hopefully she would provide some answers for her. Arriving at the address she had found, she knocked on the door which caused it to swing open; deciding the occupant must be in, she called out, "Any one home?" A few seconds later, Jess appeared from another room carrying a large box that obscured most of her face. Recognising the voice that had called out Jess responded and put the box down.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Any thing I can do for you?" Jess asked when Ruby didn't continue.

"I er, just came to see how you were."

"Uh huh, nothing to do with Charlie being out so late last night."

"Not at all, I just wondered if everything was okay?"

"Yes Ruby everything is fine. The world is still turning as far as I know."

"So, why was Charlie here last night?" Jess laughed aloud.

"You're really not good at subtle are you?" Ruby grinned back.

"I just don't understand what's going on with her."

"Neither does Charlie so don't feel left out." Ruby sat herself down and Jess rolled her eyes and did the same, obviously Ruby wanted to discuss this in great detail.

"I just thought maybe she should be talking to Joey about how she feels, you know, if she needed to."

"Maybe she just needed to give Joey some space? She only got back last night."

"Or maybe Charlie doesn't know if she wants to be with Joey any more?"

"Er, no. You know that's not it."

"Then why was she here?"

"Ruby we really don't need to discuss this. Charlie needed to talk, okay it wasn't a brilliant time but isn't it better that she deals with things when they come up rather than bottling it up and then letting it implode on her later?"

"I just don't understand why she keeps running to you. You know she could have talked to me. What do you have over her that Joey and I don't?"

"Ruby, you're imagining things. I don't have anything over Charlie."

"No but you love her." Jess shook her head.

"Ruby when are you going to let this drop? There's -"

"I'll drop it when I see some evidence that the two of you aren't involved in some way. You're too close and I can see three people here who are going to get hurt. Oh my god, that's it it's finally happened. I'm stuck in the middle of a lesbian love triangle."

"No, you're not. You're blowing this way out of proportion Ruby and I really don't want to talk about it -"

"See, you're avoiding the issue. I just don't get it though, if you have feelings for Charlie why do you keep pushing her and Joey together?" Exasperated Jess flung her hands against her 'seat' and made Ruby jump.

"Dammit Ruby, Charlie and I would never work. I like her, she's fun and when she's settled down probably less hassle. But I can't put myself through this again."

"Put yourself through what?" Jess sighed. Ruby wasn't going to relent her questioning.

"I can't be in another relationship where I spend years trusting a liar and a cheat and putting my life on hold just so I don't screw up and lose the woman I put on a pedestal. Charlie is too dangerous for me."

"Your wife cheated on you?"

"Before we were married, a few times. And in desperation to keep her I became a pathetic doormat. I did anything she wanted just so she wouldn't have an excuse to leave me. I told all this to Joey."

"So, you think Charlie's no good for you?"

"Not in the way you're implying -"

"Sounds to me like you think she's no good for anyone."

"My god Ruby, will you listen to me for once and stop with the conspiracy theories?!" Jess yelled, "Charlie and I are not an entity you should even be worried about, she's no good for me, I've been there and dealt with it badly I can't do it again. Joey can have her. Now can we please end this debate?" Ruby stood open mouthed. She hadn't been able to picture Jess getting angry before. Guessing she had pushed it too far she started to apologise and turned to grab her bag and leave. She was stopped in her tracks by a familiar figure.

"I can have her?" Jess whipped round to face the doorway to find Joey standing against the frame for support.

"Shit. Joey, wait -" Jess was too late, Joey had fled. She kicked the box she had been sitting on in frustration. "In case you needed this clarifying again Ruby, this is why we don't need to talk about this. None of you seem to think that you need an invitation round here!"

"I'm sorry, I -"

"Never mind, it's done now. I better go after Joey. If she runs off again Charlie is going to kill me. Or worse, you."


End file.
